Gone
by khooxp
Summary: The twins get separated. Debitt becomes an exorcist, and mingles with the other exorcists. Jasdero ends up in an orphanage shrouded with mystery. Read as they struggle to meet each other, with the help of their new friends...
1. Dead or Alive?

XP: There aren't enough Jasdevi fanfics! D: Yup, so anyway, this is after the ark, where they were beaten by the vampire, krory T_T Nooooo, jasdevi should have won! ...How exactly do you spell Debitt's name? Anyway, read and review ^^

**Summary for chapter one: (after the ark) Jasdevi fell unconscious, and when they woke up, the two was separated, and in a very serious predicament...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dgray-man. I don't own Jasdevi. T-T I want to, though.**

* * *

When Debitt opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness. _Where am I... What happened...? _He felt groggy and numb, and when he tried to move, pain erupted all over his body. _Hurts... dero... where's jasdero...? _"Dero..." Debitt called out hoarsely. He throat felt so dry that it hurt. Everything hurt. "De...ro..." Debitt called out again. Debitt felt so empty and cold, lying there alone, when he heard a soft...

"De...bi...?"

_Jasdero!_ "De...ro?"

"Debi..."

The two twins, in the darkness, crawled towards each other with much effort, dragging their bruised and weary bodies across the cold hard floor. Their outreached hands touched each other, and intertwined weakly, before turning into a tight grip. "I... found you..." Debitt breathed, immense relief surging through their bodies.

"Debi..." Jasdero's voice was shaking. "It hurts..."

"It's 'kay... I'm here with you..." Debitt smiled softly, and he repeated gently, "I'm here with you..."

"I'm tired, Debi... so tired..." Jasdero whispered tiredly. He could feel his heavy eyelids closing.

"No, Dero. Don't sleep. If you do..." Debitt whispered anxiously, his throat constricting painfully. He heard no reply from Jasdero. "No... No... Jas!" There was still no reply. Tears started to form in Debitt's eyes. He choked on a sob. Desperation clawed at his heart. "Jas... Jas...Jas..." And then, Debitt's own eyes started to close.

***Chapter one:Dead or Alive END***

* * *

**XP:Will they die? Well, guess it's up to me to decide, but i love them, so you know where my vote stands (: Haha, short chapter, but they will get longer, promise. Please review to give opinions or to cheer me on! :D**


	2. The separation and beginning

**XP: YO! Well, I was so inspired by Tsukikkage234's story that I did this :D The losing noah powers theory. I'd just like to thank her for being nice and agreeing to sharing the theory with me. Thanks! :DDDD**

_Thanks to Tsukikkage for reviewing! :D_

**Summary for chapter two: They're alive after all! Debitt gets a strange dream. When he awakes he finds himself in the hospital. He got out and explored, and was surrounded by a couple of weird men!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dgray-man. I don't own Jasdevi. T-T I want to, though._

* * *

Debitt had a long dream. A dream where there was light everywhere, so bright that he had to squint to see. It was warm and comfortable. _Am I dead? _Debitt thought to himself, as his eyes adjusted to the light.

_You're not dead. _This voice resounded everywhere around him, full of wisdom, a deep, gravelly voice.

"Then... where am I?" Debitt asked, confused.

_...Somewhere in between life and death, little noah._

"Who the hell are you?" Debitt hissed.

_Some of you,_ the voice sounded amused, _call me 'God', little one. _

"God?" Debitt sounded disbelieving. "Impossible. I don't believe in any of this 'God' shit. 'Sides, someone like me would never end up in heaven."

_True, you have sinned too much, killed too many. But, my boy, you aren't truly evil. Simply... mislead by fate. And thus, I shall let you live. However, I will let you have one wish, and depending on what this wish is, I shall take something in return._

"A wish? Like hell I'll believe you," Debitt spat. Then, Jasdero immediately came to his mind. Hell, no harm in trying, right? "I want Jasdero... to be alive. Healthy, unhurt, safe... and best that he stay that way forever," Debitt growled.

_I understand, little noah of bonds. You wish for the best for your twin. Unfortunately, your twin is meant to be dead, and to twist fates, I have to take a lot indeed. _

"...Anything for Jasdero," Debitt muttered.

_Very well. You care very much for him, do you not? I will strip you of your noah powers..._

"That's fine," Debitt cut in. If that's all it took to revive Jasdero.

_I have not yet finished. You and your brother will be separated. And if, one day, you can find each other, that is fate. If not, that is fate as well. _

"Separated?" Debitt sounded disbelieving. They had never, ever been separated before.

_You cannot accept the condition? I thought you said you would give up anything for him?_

Debitt hesitated. If he did... Jasdero would be alive. There might be a chance for him to find Jasdero again, though it would be hard to find him without noah powers. He also had to live as a weak, pathetic human. Though Debitt was unhappy about it, he agreed. "Fine," Debitt agreed, for Jasdero. "But you better take good care of Jasdero, you hear?" Debitt pointed at the air in front of him. "If anything happens to Jasdero, I'll kill you!"

The voice chuckled._ Very well... I will make sure he is well protected. You, however, will have to fend for yourself._

"Heh, like I fucking care about that, you stupid-" Debitt was broken off.

* * *

Debitt sat up abruptly, wincing in pain. He found himself in a white room, alone. "...shit." Debitt looked around frantically. Like hell he was going to believe in a dream. He looked around for Jasdero. No, he couldn't have died, right? Debitt looked down at the pale arms, stuck with many needles.

...Wait, pale arms? It was a smooth, milky white color, like he hadn't been in the sun before at all. Human? Was he a human? He used those pale hands of his to touch his forehead. The crosses were gone! How could this possibly be? Unless... unless the dream was real? So... Jasdero was alive after all, just not with him?

Debitt was startled when he heard the door open. A doctor walked in. "Oh, you're awake, how are you feeling? Someone found you under a pile of rubble. It was lucky that you were saved in time, you could've died!"

"How i feel? Like shit, duh!" Debitt growled. "Did you find anyone else under there? A person with long blond hair?"

"Mind your language," The doctor said sternly, before replying, "No, no one at all. We dug up the whole place to look for more survivors, but we found no one."

"Oh." Debitt fell into silence. What should he do after this? He couldn't go back to the noahs... he was now just a human... part of the stupid human race that he hated so much. He had no place to go to... had no money... nothing at all. This sucked.

"Do you have any family, young boy? If not, I'm afraid the hospital shall have to kick you out as we cannot afford the cost to keep you here. We're a very new hospital, you see, and we're in debt...so..."

"..." Debitt was silent for a moment. His family... the noahs? No, he didn't belong there anymore. Jasdero wasn't here with him either... "No, none." Debitt swung his legs down onto the floor and stood up. He felt sharp pain in his body, but managed to not buckle. Slightly woozy from being unconcious so long, he took slightly wobbly steps towards the door. "Bye."

"What? No words of gratitude?" The doctor was astounded. "We DID keep you here for two days." Debitt said nothing and simply raise his hand... to point a middle finger. Coolly and quietly, he then left. Since now that he was a human, he could die easily. He couldn't die until he found Jasdero. He needed to eat food and drink water regularly...or else he would strve to death. shit, this sucked. And where could he sleep? He never needed to worry about these when he was a noah.

His stomach growled, and Debitt heaved a sigh. Fuck the world, and the pathetic humans inside it. Debitt curiously looked around the streets he was at. The city was bustling with life, and everyone seemed to have a place to go. Debitt was not one to beg, so this could prove to be difficult. Debitt looked down at his clothes. He wore the clothes he always wore, but it was in a pretty bad shape, torn and tattered. It looked slightly strange on his pale human skin. He had tan skin as a noah. Debitt briefly wondered about his eye color. All noahs had golden eyes, but now that he was not, what color would it be? He had forgotten how he looked like the time before he was a noah. He only knew those times were pretty bad, like right now. How had he used to survive?

...Steal.

He had stolen food and money. Pieces of his memory came back slowly, his mind clearing up slowly as he got more awake. Jasdero was with him too. That time, Jasdero had shorter hair, around Debitt's length. Jasdero was a bright, smiling person, despite their situation at that time. Very cheerful... like he was the light while Debitt was the dark. They would live in the alleys... wash up in the rivers, sometimes catch fish or pick berries... Jasdero was the one who found those places.

Jasdero had... pretty, ice blue eyes that seemed to scare some people as it was slightly transparent. Then... was Debitt's eyes blue too? He had no dea. He sure hoped that Jasdero was having a better time compared to him...

He quietly, moved along with the crowd, bumping into random people. That wasn't suspicious as it was a really busy street, and many people knocked into each other. When Debitt moved out of the crowd, he had successfully stolen some spare change and cash from some people's loose pockets. This would have to do. He should buy or steal some new clothes first, to avoid looking like some beggar, so else, when people's money went missing, they would immediately suspect him. Humans were fickle people who judged others based on appearances, right? Debitt would use that to his advantage.

He sneaked into a clothes shop and searched for clothes he was okay with. He checked for a sensor and found none. _Perfect, then i can take these. _He randomly took some, changed in the dressing room changed, before taking a look at himself. He now wore a white tank top, blue jacketand black baggy pants. Plus, he took note of his eye color. It was indeed blue, but a deeper blue, much like sapphire. Debitt found himself staring in wonder at his blue eyes. Then, he realised where he was and shook out of his reverie and sneaked out of the shop, leavinghis old clothes behind. Wandering about, he saw a fruit shop and purchased an apple from a friendly teenage boy and his father.

"Hey, never seen you here before. What's your name? I'm Alex." Alex grinned, stuffing Debitt's apple ito a bag and adding another one.

Debitt hesitated a moment, eyes narrowing to size up thee boy in front of him. Finding no bad intentions, he replied, "...Debitt. And why the fuck have you added two apples?"

"Coz you looked hungry, i guess," Alex sratched the back of his head, handing the bag to Debitt. "Not like we can sell all of these by the end of the day, Alex said, gesturing to all of the fruit. "It'll be wasted if we don't sell em." Debitt simply nodded as thanks and walked away. So maybe there _were_ good humans after all... Debitt slowly chewed on his apple, walking around and exploring the place he was at. How was he going to find Jasdero? He had no idea where to start... He sighed and sat down at a bench, deep in his thoughts when he heard a soft purring sound.

_what the hell?_ Debitt looked down and saw a black kitten with red eyes rubbing itself on his legs. _Puurrrrrrrrr_. "I got no food for you, go find someone else." Debitt nudged it with his foot, trying to get it away. It always came back to rub itself on him. "I told you, GO AWAY." It ignored him totally. Pfft, dumb little thing. Then, it suddenly jumped up on the bench and hissed. Debitt was rather startled at it's sudden movement when he then smelt the scent of alcohol. A few rather large, burly men approached him. Debitt felt unsettled and threatened by their presence, tensing up.

"Hey there girl," One of them slurred. _The fuck?_ Debitt looked at him in disbelief. Did he hear that wrongly? "Come play with mee." Okay, maybe he did not.

"I"M NOT A FUCKING GIRL!" Debitt growled and stood up, moving his hand out to materialise a gun, but none came out. Oh right. Shit. He wasn't a noah anymore! Debitt stood a step back, and the men, like looking at prey, stalked him. This repeated till the back of Debitt's legs touched the back of the bench. Debitt shivered slightly as they eyes him head to toe like they were going to eat him. For a long time in his life, he felt fear. "Did...Didn't you hear me? I... I said i wasn't a girl!" A hint of desperation tinged his voice as it trembled.

They cornered him, going closer and closer and Debitt could smell that they reeked repulsively of cheap beer and cigarette smoke. Debitt stared at them unblinkingly, watching their next move, afraid. When one of them grabbed him forcefully and jerked his skinny body forward to kiss him suddenly, Debitt kicked the guy in between his legs. Feeling more confident, Debitt pointed the middle finger and stuck out his tongue at them. "Ha, eat that, bastard!" "Little bitch!" One of them swung a beer bottle at Debitt from his side, and Debitt blocked it with his arm. It cracked and stabbed Debitt's arm, causing him intense, sharp pain that made him whimper.

Debitt was clutched his arm in pain, and the men grabbed his arms and held them in the air. Debitt struggled vainly, as one of them breathed smoke on him. Debitt scrunched up his nose in disgust. "That'll teach you," The man said self-satisfied, putting his burning cigarette on Debitt's chest. Debitt screamed in pain at the burning sensation.

A blur of black suddenly appeared at his side as the cat leapt at Debitt's assailant's face, digging it's sharp claws into the man's ugly chubby face. "AUGH! OW OW OW GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF MY FACE!" It hissed and jumped back on its own accord, onto Debitt's shoulder. It perched there, still tense, but not hurting Debitt with its claws.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BRO? DIE!" a guy that looked like the previous guy lunged at them. A warm green glow illuminated around the cat. and Debitt started to hiss himself, and he slowly grew fangs and claws without realising it. Purely on instinct, Debitt attacked the men, claws and fangs causing skin to ripp and lines of blood to form.

"M-M-Monster!" They all tried to escape. Debitt chased after them blindly, until a gunshot sound was heard.

"What's going on here?" A deep voice asked. Debitt snapped out of his uncontrolled chaotic transformation. He slowly turned back to normal, recognising the man in front of him.

_Cross Marian._

**_**End of Chapter two: The separation and beginning.**_**

**_

* * *

_**

**XP: AWESOME. CLIFFHANGER. Please review if you wanna read more :D**


	3. The Separated Orphan and Exorcist

XP: I try my very best to update quickly (: Thanks to Tsukikkage234 for helping me once again! I decided to just use 'Debitt' in the end. I like it, I don't know why xD I think you can see that I'm biased. I like Debitt more. xD

**Thanks to lala, Tsukikkage234, Sorgiva, DreamsDragon and darkangelyuna14 for reviewing! :D I love you all.**

_Summary for chapter three: Jasdero wakes up at an orphanage, and Debitt becomes an exorcist. Want to know more? Go read!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dgray-man. I don't own Jasdevi. T-T I want to, though.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jasdero found himself in a calming blue room. "Debi...?" He called out immediately once he opened his eyes. "Debitto...?"

"Oh, you're awake!" a kind old woman smiled. "One of our boys found you on the street and brought you here. You're lucky to be alive! What's your name? Do you have any relatives?"

"I...Jasdero..." Jasdero whispered, still quite out of it. "Debitt, my closest, most important twin, hii... Debitt... Is...is he here?"

The old woman shook her head sadly. "You here found alone, Jasdero. You sweet poor boy, full of wounds... who did this to you?" The old woman gently caressed Jasdero's cheeks, sympathy and hurt in her eyes. Jasdero liked it. He didn't know why, but he liked her look. She _cared_. Even though she didn't know him or what happened, she cared.

Seeing that Jasdero did not answer, the old woman smiled gently. "It's okay, I won't pry. You're safe here now, Jasdero, in this orphanage with us. We're a bit poor, but we're happy and warm, like one big family." Jasdero nodded. Family... The old woman ruffled his hair. "Well, why don't you change then go meet the other kids?" Jasdero nodded nervously, anxiety creeping into him. Would he be okay without Debitt? Would the kids mock him? Would he be outcasted for being a noah, tan skin,sewed lips and crosses?

While in the toilet, he saw a mirror. He was... he was human! Jasdero gasped and looked closer at the face he had not seen for so long. So pale... unblemished... there were no crosses on his head, no sewn lips... His lips were full and pink. His eyes were a startling light blue that was almost white, slightly translucent. But... but why? Did... did Debitt die? Was that why he turned human? The two of them made up the noah of bonds after all... if one of them wasn't there... "Debi... Debi..." Jasdero began to cry out for his twin. Tears welled up in his eyes and overflowed from those translucent eyes of his. Jasdero sobbed. Then how come... why was he the one that lived? If only he could take Debitt's place...

But somehow, something told Jasdero that Debitt was still alive, somewhere. He could just feel something in him. He couldn't really explain it. He felt... full. Like... there was a spark of warmness there with him. Jasdero changed quickly and wiped away his tears, breathing in deep breaths. He would fine. He would be fine. He kept on telling himself that. Debitt wasn't beside him, but he should do fine. Jasdero sniffled and looked into the mirror at his slightly red eyes. Did he and Debitt resemble each other? Not really, their hair and eye color were different. Jasdero always felt that Debitt looked handsomer, but Debitt blush would deny it and say that Jasdero was cuter, more beautiful, in a kind of way.

Jasdero took a good look at himself. He looked like a girl, for goodness sake. That soft, blond hair that feel over his shoulders, slightly girly... and his girlish features, smooth cheeks, small,cute nose... pink, luscious lips, double eyelids and eyes that were just so... feminine. Jasdero sighed, braced himself, and walked out. The old woman motioned for him to follow her, and he did, rather nervously. When they reached the large garden outside, and when everyone turned their attention to them...

Jasdero tripped.

Oh god, it was so humiliating. Jasdero was flat on his face, arms sprawled out, legs bent and in the air. Jasdero felt like crying once again when he heard laughter. The old woman gently nudged him and helped him stand.

"Is this what you do when you see someone fall down?" Someone thundered. "You laugh at other people's misery? How would you like it if I laughed at YOU when an akuma just attacks you and you lay there dying? How could you be so inhumane?" Jasdero wiped his face and sniffled again, before looking up at his savior. An older boy, probably somewhere around 17. While Debitt resented humans for what they did, Jasdero was just afraid of them. Afraid of how cruel they could be. That probably reflected in his eyes.

That huge fear, like staring at monsters that could eat him alive any moment. The slight hope and yet slight distrust towards them. And, finally, the huge amount of hurt he held in his eyes, like they had betrayed him and caused him unimaginable pain. Also, the loneliness, and sadness, that he had to face them alone. His eyes reflected many of his emotions, and everyone felt uneasy when they looked at him. They couldn't bear to look into those eyes of his. Those eyes of his that Debitt LOVED to look into.

_Keep thinking about Debitt_, Jasdero told himself, _everything will be okay... _

"Are you okay?" His savior asked. "Tsk, humans nowadays are so..." He shook his head, not saying anymore about it. "So, what's your name? People call me Raz. I'm glad you seem better now, you looked like you were gonna die on the streets..."

"I'm... Jasdero, hii." Jasdero said timidly, wishing that he could hide in a hole or something. But, this person helped him twice now... "T-Thank you, Raz."

"Welcome," Raz smiled brightly. "Well, this is a small place that's rather boring, but I hope you'll like it here, to live with us. Don't be afraid, okay?" Jasdero nodded hurriedly, flustered. Raz... Raz had blond hair like him too, but it was spiky, and a shade darker than Jasdero's. He had warm, black eyes. Jasdero decided that he liked Raz, too. Maybe... maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall. However, he really missed Debitt a lot...

_Debi...Where are you, Debi?_

_

* * *

****With Debitt***_

The men took this chance to run far far away, out of sight. Cross Marian stood there, staring at Debitt. Debitt gulped nervously, wondering if Cross would recognise him. "Well, girl, are you safe?" Cross asked gently.

...Girl? What the hell? "I"M NOT A FUCKING GIRL YOU IDIOT!" Debitt screamed at Cross, deeply insulted. Hell, it was plausible if JASDERO was mistaken as a girl, but HIM? Cross stared at him in shock for a while, then went over to touch Debitt's chest. "You're right. Dammit, I thought you were a flat-chested girl that will blossom into a beautiful, curvy woman..."

Debitt stood there, rooted to the ground in shock. Then... "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! PERVERT! PEDO!" Debitt flushed darkly and backed away from the red-haired man.

"...You look like someone I know," Cross Marian smirked. "A stupid noah. Anyway, you better come with me so I can send you to the fucking headquarters even though I hate that fucking place full of stuck-up old geezers. What's your name, brat?"

Debitt thought fast. Did Cross recognise him? Was that why he was going to send him to the headquarters? If he got sent there, wouldn't he be tortured for information? "...I'm not going." The cat on his shoulder purred and rubbed its head against Debitt's cheek lovingly as it felt Debitt's distress. In a flash, Cross was in his face, causing Debitt to shriek again, and the cat to hiss.

"Dammit, you scream like a girl," Cross winced, then he glowered threateningly down at the boy in front of him. "You have no fucking choice. You're coming with me. And I believed I asked for your name."

"Fuck you, it's de..." Debitt paused. His mind ran fast. "...David." Hell, it started with 'D' right? Cross eyed the kid below him, waiting for a surname, but there was none. An orphan? Heh, like Allen.

"Follow me," Cross grabbed his wrist and started dragging him.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Debitt growled, and his fangs and claws started to appear again. The cat next to him jumped at Cross's arm, digging it's claws deep into his flesh.

"OW! FUCK, GET THAT BITCH OFF ME!" Cross was cross. (Just had to add that pun xD) Cross got angry to the point of no return and...

BAM! BAM! ...hit them with the back of his gun. Both fell limp and unconscious on the ground, motionless. Cross sighed and took a deep breath of his cancer stick, looking at the duo beneath him, then his arm. "Fucking brats. Dared to hurt my awesome body. Woman will weep," Cross shook his head then placed the cat on Debitt's stomach before grabbing Debitt's arm and pulling him along on the ground, on their merry way to the headquarters.

Everyone stared at them while Cross dragged them out of the city, and everyone, exorcists and finders, stared at them when Cross got into the headquarters. Annoyed, Cross dumped Debitt and the cat on the ground and left quickly, before he got caught by any pesky old geezer with authority and stuck-upness. Worried, all of the people hovered around Debitt and the cat, unsure of what to do, murmuring things amongst themselves.

_Who's he? _

_I don't know... Cross dumped him here._

_His child? With one of the million lovers he had?_

_Holy, he's so old already!_

"It IS possible," Allen ground out, pushing through the crowd, answering all those suspicions. "It's master after all." He looked down at Debitt, furrowing his eyebrows. That's weird. This boy looked so familiar. He kept the thought to one side and focused on the task on hand. He gently picked up Debitt, and the cat stirred, blinking before jumping up and hissing at Allen. His fur all pointed up and ruffled. "I'm just bringing him to the infirmary," Allen said softly, smiling gently at the cat. The cat relaxed and simply tottered beside Allen as he carried Debitt.

Allen briefly wondered if the person in his arms was a boy or a girl... A slim, lithe body with a curve at the waist... long, sexy legs... girlish features... and most of all... holy shit, smelt good. Maybe it was those kind of natural scents some people had. But man, it sure smelt awesome... tantalizing, sweet, addictive... Allen caught himself before he could go any further. He almost lost control of himself, dammit.

He gently laid down Debitt on one of the soft white beds. The head nurse came immediately. "Oh, he's new?" Allen shrugged as an answer. The nurse hurried to clean his wounds and bandage him up, with Allen waiting patiently at the side. They both noticed the cigarette burn mark on Debitt's chest. Cross...? No, Cross wasn't THAT mean, right? The nurse continued, bandaging Debitt's arm, and Debitt's back of the head where it hit a sharp rock while Cross dragged him along. The cat meowed softly on the floor, swishing its tail side by side, worried. Then, it perked up and jumped beside Debitt, licking his face tenderly.

"Ow... everything fucking hurts... damn that Cross..." Debitt sat up abruptly, and winced in pain again. He should learn to not get up immediately, dammit.

"Are you okay?" Debitt turned to see Allen Walker and his messy white hair in his face... and screamed. The cat jumped a little, startled, as Debitt slowly backed away from Allen on the bed. "What's wrong?" Allen asked worriedly. "Does it still hurt a lot?" Debitt slowly calmed down, taking in huge breaths of air. He looked at Allen vulnerably, and Allen found himself lost in those beautiful, sapphire blue eyes.

"I..." Allen gathered himself, "I'm Allen Walker. You?"

"Mm," Debitt thought. What had he used just now? Oh right. "I'm David." Allen wondered about his surname. None? Was this poor kid an orphan? Or was he afraid to use Cross's surname? Allen decided not to pry. Soon, Komui came rushing in. "Ohhhh, is this the new exorcist Cross called to tell me about? I must... experiment..." Komui's glasses glinted as he held a spinning drill. Allen sweatdropped. Debitt rushed to the closed window and attempted to unlock it so he could jump out and escape. The nurse stopped it, "No, boy, you'll fall to your death if you jump!"

"Nii-san, stop it! Can't you see he's scared?" Lenalee pouted, hitting her brother gently on the head with a clipboard.

"..." Debitt stared at her. "Holy cow, you're that BITCH that-!" Debitt stopped himself. They didn't know he was a noah. They're not supposed to know each other. Everyone stared at him. "...Opps, she looked like... someone I knew?" Debitt said lamely.

"...Anyway, let's get you to Hevlaska to check out what your innocence is!" Komui looked slightly saner now that Lenalee was here. Debitt refused to move. Exorcists... he had been attacking them for so long... THEY had been trying to kill the noahs for so long...

"Come on," Allen smiled reassuringly, holding a hand out for Debitt. Debitt looked at him hesitantly, then took his hand. Allen squeezed the small hand gently as he lead Debitt to Hevlaska. Debitt was stunned by how big Hevlaska was. "Is that human?" Debitt asked. No one answered him, only smiling at him softly. "It's okay, it's safe," Lenalee reassure. Allen smiled at her and they exchanged looks. Debitt only felt more insecure. The black cat swiftly climbed up Debitt's back, resting on his head. At the familiarness of the cat's weight, Debitt relaxed and let himself be lifted up by Hevlaska.

Hevlaska touched her forehead to Debitt's, her ghostly touch leaving Debitt tingling when her tendrils left him. But, it was not a bad feeling. "This boy is rather special," Hevlaska began. "It's a double type, a mixture of parasitic type and a different version of parasitic type. He can transform into a half-cat, with claws and fangs, and the cat with him can also fight with innocence powers inside it. This is caused from the boy's will to protect himself and others, and the cat transforms when it wants itself to, usually to protect its master. I believe after practice, he can transform into many more things and his cat can get stronger and gain more abilities. He and the cat are linked, so they must battle together."

Linked? It sounded much like the noah of bonds when he and Jasdero fought together with guns."This boy, while not black, not white, is the grey in this world. Grey that will create confusion for the both sides, though a very important element in the war." Everyone looked at Debitt in confusion, who was still staring at Hevlaska in wonder. What exactly was she? "...Are you like, psychic? Look into the future, predict and stuff?" Debitt asked childishly, still amazed.

"I suppose," Hevlaska smiled at Debitt. "I hope you'll have a nice time here." Debitt nodded, smiled at Hevlaska, and then he was lead out by Allen, Lenalee and Komui.

"I hope you'll like it here, David!" Lenalee said cheerily. Okay, Debitt found her seriously weird. Wasn't she all RAWRRRR WHACK WHACK violent hostage material back then? One that was pretty much useless, yet talked big and shit "Allen kun is strong! He'll win!", then went helluva emo... like a mood swinging bitch. Lenalee continued sweetly,"Oh! I know! I need to prepare for your welcoming party!" Then, she rushed off.

"Lenaleeee~~ Wait for me~~~" Komui rushed after her.

Only Allen and Debitt were left. There was an awkward silence. "Oh erm, I better show you where the cafeteria is!" Allen's eyes started to glitter "The cook there, Jerry, cooks the awesomest food!" Allen started to drool. "...Er, right..." Debitt looked away. Allen recollected himself. "Oh, sorry about that..." Allen said awkwardly, wiping off the drool on his sleeve. He blushed in shame, wondering if Debitt thought bad of him. With Allen looking like that, Debitt couldn't help but smile. "Come on, let's go, I'm hungry."

Allen smiled in relief, "It's this way!" He brought Debitt to the cafeteria, where everyone eyed him curiously. "Hello everyone!" Allen cheered. He received many smiles and waves. "This is David! He's a new exorcist!" Many people cheered or clapped, instantly welcoming him warmly. Then, something flew towards him.

More specifically, someone named Kanda Yuu.

"You're a noah, aren't you," Kanda hissed low, leaning very,very close, so that only Debitt could hear. "I've seen you before... where's the blond one? What's your purpose on coming here?" Mugen moved closer to Debitt's throat, and his cat started to hiss loudly.

"BaKanda! Don't scare the new exorcist!" Allen scolded, trying to pull Kanda away. Debitt's stared at Kanda, stunned. _He knew...?_ Then, Debitt started to smirk. _He knew._

"OH, so your name's _BaKanda_? Nice to meet you, _BaKanda_! Why were you trying to kill me just now, _BaKanda_?" Debitt smiled innocently, stressing all the parts with 'BaKanda'. Kanda's eyebrow twitched, and murderous aura started to flow out of him. "..._Moyashi_... look what you've done..." Debitt chuckled softly as Allen backed away from Kanda in fear.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi came bobbing over happily. In a flash, Mugen was pointed at Lavi's throat."You want to die, Baka usagi?" "Eh heh heh heh... chill, Kanda, I was just joking around. So, so, Allen, who's the new... are you a girl or a boy?" Lavi asked very straightforwardly, looking straight at Debitt with one green eye.

Allen was shocked. "Lavi, that's... that's rude! David's a guy!" Allen looked over at Debitt carefully. Debitt showed no sign of anger. He'd pretty much given up. He wasn't THAT girly, alright? Jasdero was the girly one, not HIM. ... right? "So, gathering from what i heard..." Debitt pointed at Allen. "Allen, Moyashi." He pointed at Kanda. "BaKanda. Yuu-chan, Kanda." then at Lavi. "...Lavi, Baka usagi, and blind pirate dude."

This sent Allen glaring at Kanda, Kanda trying to glare at Allen and Lavi at the same time, and Lavi pouting. "Why am I blind pirate dude? Oh sure, I thought you were a girl, I were an eyepatch and all, but..." Lavi said, answering his own question. David chuckled, a melodious chuckle that sent pleasant shivers down everyone's spine. Pfft, this was going to be fun, Debitt noted. Exorcists were so interesting, especially that sharp girly looking guy named Kanda/Yuu-chan/BaKanda. But, he was sure, if he came here as an noah, he would be dead long ago.

_...If only Jasdero was here to join in the fun..._

**_**End of Chapter three: The Separated Orphan and Exorcist**_**

* * *

**XP: AWESOME :D REVIEW. You see some AllenXDebitt here :X Do you like it? :D I'm thinking about pairings. And the cat has no name yet D: We shall see... x)**


	4. Sinister Smile, First Mission, And Cats

XP: I'm sorry to those who felt disappointed that there were exorcists... but it really is hard to work simply on Jasdevi. I'll try to make another story with only Jasdevi, alright? (: Aaaand, the cat is named Tsuki to thank Tsukikkage234 who has helped me alot! Thanks! :D ... you can see Debitt's story is longer. I am SO biased. XD

**Thanks to: story expert mel13, darkangelyuna14, lala, DreamsDragon, zenophobia, Sorgiva, GN and Tsukikkage234 for reviewing! **

_Summary for chapter four: Is Raz really who he is, or something else? Debitt goes on his first mission! Kanda has a love for cats?_

**Disclaimer: (Tsuki shall say this) Meow meow meow purrrrrr~!**

**

* * *

*Let's Begin~!***

Jasdero sat nervously by himself at the side, watching all the other kids play. To be honest, he felt rather miserable, being all alone. Everyone was laughing happily, with some people casting wary glances at him, afraid that if they spoke to him or did something wrong, Raz would punish them. Jasdero was a very pretty boy. He had luscious skin and luxurious light blond hair with light blue eyes like the blue on the tip of an iceberg.

"What's wrong? Why don't you go play?" A gentle voice spoke up. It was Raz.

"R-Raz..." Jasdero wrung his hands, flustered. "I... erm, I..."

"Come on," Raz grinned, holding out his hand. The sun shone on him with its glorious rays, reflecting off his spiky blond hair and further brightening that already bright smile. Jasdero sat for a while, hesitant, before shyly slipping his small, pale hand into Raz's much bigger ones. They were slightly rough and calloused, probably because Raz did the rough work around here, but Jasdero rather liked it. It was warm. Raz led him to an unoccupied swing, sat him down tenderly, and started to push him. "Hold on tight, you here?"

Jasdero nodded, pursing his lips together and clenching his fists around the ropes at his side.

"Not that tight, you'll hurt yourself," Raz chuckled, ruffling Jasdero's hair. Jasdero nodded, embarrassed, and loosened his grip. "Erm...Raz...?"

"Yes?"

"What is this... thing?"

"You mean the swing?" Raz asked, confused. "You've never sat on one before?"

Jasdero shook his head, eyes full of puzzlement as he tilted his head back to look at Raz. He thought he saw Raz with a mocking look, but it changed quickly to a warm, gentle look. Jasdero blinked. Did he see wrongly...? "All the more reason to seat on it now, silly boy," Raz teased lightly. "Wanna go higher?" Jasdero nodded excitedly.

Then, Raz pushed him higher, a smirk on his face at how gullible and trusting Jasdero was.

**~~~~*Let'sGoToDebittRightNow!*~~~**

Debitt ate surprisingly little, considering the fact that he was a parasitic type. Then, there was an announcement.

_"Exorcists David and Lavi, please go to Komui's office immediately."_

Lavi perked up. "Me? Woahh, could it be a new mission? Hey _David_, come on, let's go right now!" Debitt wondered about the emphasize on his name, and the spark of amusement in Lavi's eyes as he said it. Did he know...? "Bye Allen, Bye Yuu-chan!" Lavi ran away, dragging Debitt along before Kanda could skin him alive.

Now, Lavi changed to a leisurely stroll, and he let go of Debitt's thin wrist. Lavi smiled at Debitt. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I'm a bookman, I belong to no sides. I'm just gonna watch and see how it turns out. Seems like things will get more interesting!" Debitt nodded with uncertainty. They soon reached the creepy man's office...

"Welcome!" Komui greeted. "You've probably guessed why I called you here, there's a mission. It's not very far from here, so I've decided to send David for him to gather experience. A finder went there before, and said there was no innocence, however, it is a large hideout for akuma. Now, Lavi, I expect you to guide David along?"

"Yes sir," Lavi grinned, looking at Debitt. He winked playfully. Debitt seemed startled by the action and looked away. "Let's get along, David!" Lavi laughed. "Go prepare, I'll meet you at the front gate." Debitt nodded, and Lavi smiled brightly again. They then went their separate ways.

"Hey cat," Debitt called out. The cat padding softly beside him looked up at him curiously. "What name should I call you? I wanted to call you some badass name, but it doesn't seem to suit you." The cat meowed softly. Debitt stared hard at the cat. "Hey I got it now," Debitt smiled. "Tsuki." The now named Tsuki meowed. It jumped up onto Debitt's shoulder and hitched a ride there.

When Debitt was reading he met Lavi there, who had changed out of his casual clothes and was now wearing his exorcist uniform. Debitt, however, had no uniform yet, so he just wore normal clothes. Debitt nodded his greeting to Lavi, and then they left. Even though Debitt didn't know what to say, Lavi chattered endlessly to cover up the silence. Debitt was glad for that. It would be awkward if no one spoke. Lavi just kept talking excitedly while looking out of the window, as if he just spoke random things that he himself didn't pay attention to. Like, he chattered not because HE wanted to talk, but wanted OTHERS to feel comfortable.

Lavi paused for a while and smiled at Debitt, who sat beside him. Seeing that Debitt had nothing to contribute to the conversation, Lavi looked back out of the window and started talking again, a small smile on his face. Lavi occasionally would pause and look back at Debitt, before continuing again. It was as if he knew that Debitt would be uncomfortable in the silence. When Lavi paused to get a drink, it was horribly silent. So silent like the world had no sound, except for the soft rumbling of the train. Debitt fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably, and Tsuki meowed softly in concern.

"Sorry about that," Lavi grinned. He thought for a while, face taking on an adorable thoughtful look. "Hmm, where was I...? Oh, whatever, I'll just start a new one. Did you know that..." Debitt smiled softly, glad for the thoughtless chatter. He didn't know why, but Lavi's voice was soothing his nerves about his first misson as an exorcist.

_He was like the opposite of Kanda,_ Lavi mused, _who always wanted me to shut up._ Lavi was also glad that there was someone who was listening to him ramble on and on.

Soon, they reached the place they were supposed to go, and got off the train. Debitt took out a map and stared at it hard. He didn't know how to read it. "Here, let me," Lavi smiled at Debitt, taking over the map. "Pfft, you had it outside down!" Lavi chuckled as Debitt pouted. Lavi ruffled Debitt's hair, messing it up, grinning. Debitt growled and tried to smooth his hair back to the way it was.

"Now let's see..." Lavi stared at the map with serious concentration. His green eye soon sparkled with understanding. "Okay! Let's go now!" Lavi lead the way, with Debitt and Tsuki following close behind. They walked into a forest with thick trees, where sunlight couldn't stream in. Debitt started to grow paranoid with all the rustling sounds of leaves, the way bushes or trees moved when there was wind and the sound of animals. Debitt's eyes flickered to Lavi's relaxed back, and slowly let down a bit of his guard himself. It wouldn't help to be too tense, he would get tired quickly.

**_Snap._**

"!" Lavi lunged at Debitt and flung both of them to the ground as an akuma bullet shot where Debitt had been. Lavi immediately jumped back up. "Shit, they're all level ones, but there's a lot of them! Debitt! I need your help!" Debitt nodded and got up, looking at Tsuki. "You ready, Tsuki?" Tsuki purred as an answer.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi!" Lavi was already begining his attack, trying his best to fend them off.

Seeing Lavi in trouble, Debitt immediately grew fangs and claws. Tsuki too, had sharper claws. Both of them jumped at akumas and ripped them into shreds. Debitt grinned. That didn't feel too bad. "It's... show time," Debitt whispered, before jumping to even more akuma. The akuma came in swarms, and they fought long and hard.

After a long time of fighting, they lay down exhausted, all the akumas defeated."Holy shit, I wonder who went crazy and called back of of these souls to make akuma?" Lavi panted, making conversation even though he was tired and slightly out of breath. "And the earl visits people one by one to make akuma, right? Hell, must be tiring for someone as fat as the earl," Lavi wheezed, and Debitt chuckled. "And all the exorcists, maybe twenty, kill the akumas, but he, one fat old man, has to create enough so that akumas won't go extinct!" Lavi laughed a breathy laugh.

"Rest, Lavi, stop talking," Debitt smiled tiredly. There was now a comfortable silence. "...Thank you, Lavi."

"What for?" was Lavi's immediate response.

"For taking care of me, chatting and saving me from being attacked by akumas."

"Oh. Anyway, hope this isn't too sensitive a topic... why are you... human now?" Lavi asked carefully. "I mean, err, you know, I won't tell anyone, I'm a bookman so I'm just curious and well, you can actually don't tell me if you don't want..."

"It's okay," Debitt's voice cut him off. He didn't sound angry at all. "You know that shitty vampire dude?"

"Kro-chan."

"Whatever. He almost killed me and Jas. We were on the verge of dying, and well... i got a dream from..." Debitt clearly seemed uncomfortable, "God."

"Woah! God! Is he old? Fat? Tall? Short?" Lavi asked inquisitively.

"I don't know. I was surrounded by light everywhere. It was warm and nice... anyway he asked if I had a wish... and I wished for Jasdero to be alive,safe and healthy," Debitt already trusted Lavi, who listened intently. "He told me Jasdero was supposed to be dead. But then, he granted my wish, with the exchange of our noah powers and another condition... which is to... separate us. I'm trying to find Jasdero back right now, but I have to get stronger first... so I can protect Jasdero."

Lavi propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Debitt seriously. "Debitt, do you trust me?"

"...Yes, after you were so nice to me..." Debitt admitted reluctantly. "You don't seem like a bad person."

Lavi smiled, a ghost of a smile. "I've said that I don't take sides... but I think I'll take yours." Debitt seemed startled by this. Lavi continued, "You're nice too, Debitt. This makes me... rethink about the noahs. Are they truly evil, or simply on the wrong side? But then," Lavi smiled sadly, "I envy you, Debitt. You have something to live for... something that motivates you and drives you on. Me... I'm just a bookman with no heart."

"That's not true!" Debitt retorted immediately, seating up. "You definitely have a heart. I'm sure of it. You may not be allowed to show it, but I _know_. It's there."

Lavi smiled and sat up too. "Hmm, I wonder why we can speak so freely about ourselves like this."

"Yeah, me too," Debitt smiled back. "It's kinda... strange, yet nice." Then, Lavi noticed something. On Debitt's head. "Err, Debitt..."

"Yea?"

"You kinda have... cat ears," Lavi pointed out. Debitt reached up and felt his head. His black cat ears twitched. "It's kinda cute," Lavi grinned. Debitt blushed darkly, and looked at Tsuki was was rubbing against his knee happily. It had... it had small red wings... Debitt gasped. It was so freaking adorable! Debitt hugged it to his chest immediately. Now he finally understood the feelings Jasdero had for that stupid chicken.

"Come on," Lavi said, while distracted by Debitt's cat ears which were flattened down against his head cutely. "Let's go back." Debitt nodded, and Tsuki perched on his head as they walked their way out. On the way, Debitt tripped over something and feel onto Lavi's back. Lavi turned behind to see Debitt looking up at him adorably with those cat ears...

"GAHHHHH WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKING CUTE?" Lavi freaked out. He pointed at Debitt, "Don't make me GAY! I'm not GAY! I LOVE WOMEN!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're blaming me for your sexual orientation now?" Debitt sweatdropped and walked on ahead.

"Aww come on, I'm sorry," Lavi whined. "Don't get maaaad."

Debitt ignored him and went on ahead. They arrived at the train station safely. "Come on, Davi~~" Lavi said, amused, gauging Debitt's reaction with one green eye. Debitt blushed lightly and growled, whacking Lavi on the head. "Oww, you're like Kanda, but with a lesser risk of me getting killed," Lavi rubbed at his poor head that has been hit too much. They heard the clacking sounds of the train and the whistle that signaled that it was stopping. They got on tiredly, free as they were exorcists.

Once they got to their seats, Debitt's head slumped and rested on Lavi's shoulder. He fell asleep quickly, eyelids dropping, too tired to fight the lure of sleep. Lavi smiled softly and rested his head on Debitt's head. He was tired too... Lavi yawned, and soon, he fell asleep too.

When Debitt's eyes opened blearily, he sighed in contentment. He was so warm and comfortable... Tsuki was snuggled up on his chest, inside his zipped up jacket for warmth, and Lavi felt warm and nice beside him. He felt so safe and secure... then he realised they were past their stop. Alarmed, he shook Lavi immediately. "Lavi, Lavi! We missed our stop!"

"Wha-? What? Dammit," Lavi fumbled through his coat, clutched something, flung the window open, then pulled Debitt to his chest. "Oi oi, hold on tight!" Lavi called out over the wind. Debitt complied, though he didn't really know what was going on, and he kept Tsuki wrapped warmly in his coat. "Ozuchi, Kozuchi, ban ban ban!" The hammer grew longer and longer, and they crashed into the walls of the order. Apparently, Lavi was quite sucky at controlling it.

"Oww, hurts..."

"Jasdero..." Debitt called out at the familiar feeling of pain and rubble everywhere around him, thinking that becoming an exorcist was all a dream.

"Hey hey, are you alright?" Lavi coughed, asking worriedly. Debitt blinked when he saw Lavi. A soft meow inside Debitt's jacket told him that Tsuki was alright. "Good, good, we're all safe," Lavi grinned. "So, hmm, let's see, where have we landed...?"

They turned around to see a very furious black-haired man glaring murderously at them.

_Kanda Yuu._

"Ahhhhh!" Lavi and Debitt screamed at the same time.

"So, _baka usagi_," Kanda's voice was practically _dripping with venom_, "why have you decided to land in my room this time...?"

"eh heh heh heh... well, that is... erm... **RUN, DEBITT!**!" Lavi grabbed Debitt and ran off. Poor Tsuki was left behind.

"Mew?" Tsuki looked at Kanda innocently, padding softly over to the fearsome Kanda. Kanda felt his anger sudsiding. His eyes softened at the sight of the cat. Hell, who knew that Kanda was an animal lover? Tsuki went over to nudge Kanda, rubbing his head all over Kanda's legs. Sighing, Kanda looked up at his ceiling, which had a huge hole in it, rather depressed. Tsuki mewled and climbed up Kanda's body, purring and nuzzling its head against Kanda's neck. Kanda bit back a groan of pleasure. Dammit.

"Yes yes, I know you want me to cheer up," Kanda muttered, refusing to look at the cute Tsuki in case he succumbed to its adorableness. "But I am **Kanda Yuu**. It's _impossible _to _cheer up_." Tsuki purred and licked Kanda's cheek. "...You don't understand me, do you?" Kanda raised an eyebrow, finally looking at Tsuki. Tsuki purred again. Kanda sighed and stoked its head, before tickling Tsuki's chin. Tsuki mewled in happiness. Kanda smiled softly. "Come on then, let's return you to your owner. Another _baka_ in the order..." Tsuki meowed sweetly. "Alright, fine, so these _bakas_ are interesting. ...Hell, I'm going crazy, talking to cats." Tsuki simply wagged its tail. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt your master, it's probably that _Baka Usagi_ that made this mess afterall..."

Tsuki purred happily and stretched on Kanda's shoulder. And thus, set out to find the two bakas.

...Which did not take very long at all, now that Kanda knew Lavi's patterns.

"AHHHH YUU-CHAN IS HERE!" Lavi screamed. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS FIND ME?"

"...I know you that well by now. You're either at the cafeteria with Allen, hanging out in the garden with Lenalee, chatting to Krory in his dark room, helping to cook in the kitchen with Miranda, at the library writing reports or whatever with Bookman, helping Komui sort out his mess at the office, or-"

"Wow Yuu-chan, never heard you talk so much before."

"... Whatever.**_ Now you DIE_**." In a flash, mugen was out and pointed sharply at Lavi's throat.

"Hey! Whatcha' doing to Lavi? Ya can't kill em'!" Debitt, in his haste, let some of his accent slip in. He rushed over and pushed mugen away from Lavi. He checked Lavi's neck before turning back to Kanda, and...

_Gasp._

"Tsuki! There you are!" Tsuki was rested comfortably on Kanda's broad shoulders, looking rather drowsy. "Come back now!" Tsuki yawned lazily, jumped off Kanda's shoulder to land gracefully on four feet, then climbed up Debitt's back and rested on Debitt's fluffy head. Kanda scowled slightly, unhappy that Tsuki left but unwilling to admit it. Debitt was surprised that it wasn't dead. Seriously, his only impression of Kanda was that he murdered anything living in sight, or tried to, anyway.

"Ehh, erm... thanks..." Debitt said awkwardly, embarrassed that he judged Kanda so quickly, but thankful that Tsuki was safe.

"Che," Kanda muttered and he saw... holy crap. Kitty ears on Debitt's head...?_ So... adorable... must...resist... _Kanda trembled slightly with effort.

"...Kanda...?" Debitt asked softly, cat ears twitching. Kanda couldn't bear with it anymore, and reached up to pat Debitt and to scratch him behind his ears. Debitt moaned at how good it felt, and Kanda, too engrossed with the kitty ears, did not notice Lavi who was watching in awe. The scene was broken when...

"Just wait till I tell Allen and the others-!" Kanda held mugen at Lavi's throat once more, dark, dangerous aura relaesing off him in vibes. "...Eh heh heh, just...kidding..."

**"Don't. You. Dare. Tell. Anyone. You hear me?" **

"Yes!" Lavi agreed hurriedly, worried about his life. Kanda took mugen off Lavi's throat, hissing a low, "Good." Lavi shivered, a tingle that went down his spine. Lavi sighed when Kanda moved away from him, leaving abruptly and silently.

Debitt stared at Kanda's back, touching the cat ears on top of his head.

_...Maybe Kanda wasn't such a bad person afterall?_

Kanda walked away brsikly in long strides._ Fuck... why did that noah have to be so adorable?_

**_**End of chapter four: Sinister smile, First Mission, and Cats.**_**

**_

* * *

XP: YAY! DONE ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN! :D So so what pairings do you like in the end? I'm testing out different pairings, like what I've said before! Review please. Makes me happy :D Let's me know better what you guys like and want too (:_**


	5. Suspicions and Relationship Buildings

XP: NEW CHAPPIE! YAY! Sorry if you've waited long (:

**Disclaimer: In this story, I only own Raz, Blue, Black, the old woman and random kids and Tsuki. Everyone else is not mine xD**

Summary: Jasdero meets a kid that tells him Raz is not what he seems to be. This kis is distrusted by many... who should Jasdero trust? Debitt hurt his ankle and he's going to a party! xD

_Thanks to kibahshi,Tsukikkage234, gothicangel0827, DreamsDragon and zenophobiaz for reviewing! :D_

* * *

***Hajimemashou!***

Where Jasdero was seating, face down, a shadow covered him and he looked up in shock.

"So you're Raz's new toy?" A black haired boy's hazel eyes flashed darkly. Somehow, he reminded Jasdero of Debitt. Jasdero 'eeped' in fear as the boy inched closer to him. "...Be careful of him," The boy said hesitantly, looking away, like he was feeling awkward warning someone out of the blue. He was slightly older than Jasdero.

"But... But Raz is a nice person,hii?" Jasdero asked softly.

"...He's not what you think he is, I-" He spoke hurriedly, trying to get his point across, but was cut off.

"What're you doing?" Raz's voice held hidden malice. The black-haired boy turned back to meet Raz, and sneered. "What, can't I go near him? Does he belong to you?"

"Yo, Black! Come on, hurry up, let's play!" A younger blue haired boy called out from afar cheerfully. "You promised to teach me how to play soccer today!"

"Yaa, I'm coming, Blue! Just a moment!" Black called back, shooting Raz a death glare before running off.

"Just ignore him, Jasdero," Raz smiled sweetly. "For some reason or another, that guy hates me." Jasdero nodded uncertainly, not sure who to trust. They both seemed like they were telling the truth... Jasdero looked out into the far distance where Black and was laughing and playing happily with Blue. For some reason, most people were sending odd glances to Black distrustfully, like he might do something any moment.

"Who's he?" Jasdero questioned curiously.

"Black? Well... I'm not so sure that i should tell you this, but... that guy tried to burn down the orphanage at night while everyone was sleeping... he also tried to poison our food and killed one of the caretakers... and... and that person was my bestfriend..." Raz clenched his fists, shaking with anger. "I don't understand why Blue protected him so he wouldn't be kicked out! He's a menace to society!"

Jasdero widened his eyes. But... but Black didn't seem like the type to...

"He looks so innocent, but appearances aren't what they appear to be," Raz growled. "Because I was the one to expose his secret acts of sins, he hates me."

Jasdero was in a dilemma. His senses told him that Black wasn't such a bad person...

When Raz saw Jasdero's perplexed expression, he smiled. "Aw, cheer up, everything's alright now. It's all in the past! Now, you wanna play ball?" Jasdero nodded, and they went off to play.

Lunch time soon came, and Raz went off to work. Black slid into the seat beside Jasdero at the cafeteria. "Hey," Black greeted.

"H-Hello..." Jasdero replied nervously. He wasn't good at socializing.

"YO BLUE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Black hollered suddenly.

"CAN'T YOU WAIT A WHILE? I'M JUST GETTING MY FOOD, STUPID!" BLue shouted back, sticking out his tongue.

"YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE, YOU IDIOT!" Black screamed

"SAYS THE IDIOT!" Blue thundered

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE LATER FOR THAT!" Black joked.

At Black's last sentence, everyone tensed up, as if Black was really going to do it. Everyone glanced at each other unsurely, now afraid to eat their food in case it was poisoned. It was really just meaningless, childish banter, but now it was being magnified to something much more. Blue's grin dropped when he sensed the change in atmosphere. Black also seemed slightly moody and frustrated that it happened every single time...

"B-Black?" Jasdero called out tentatively.

"Hmm...? Oh, yeah, sorry about that, heh," BLack grinned apologetically. "They blamed me for what happened a year ago... even though i already said I DIDN'T DO IT!" BLack sighed in exasperation. "I don't bother now, though. They don't listen. They only believe in Raz..."

Jasdero couldn't understand the different pieces of information he got from different people. Blue skidded over with a tray on his hands on the slippery floor. "'Ello!" Blue grinned at Jasdero before plopping down on the seat opposite of Black. "I wanted ta' talk to ya' earlier, but then Raz was hogging you all ta' himself! Hehe, so what do you think of this place?"

"It's...It's okay, hii?" Jasdero wasn't sure of what to say, or how to deal with Blue's hyperness.

"...It only got bad when everyone started turning against Black," Blue sighed wistfully. "Black used to be super popular with both the boys and girls and was easy to get along with, but now... everyone shuns him like he's death! No one believes him except me, but i got a skill for looking at people! Black's a nice guy!" Blue defended Black steadily, causing Black to smile a slanted smile.

"You're sweet, Blue. Thanks," Black smiled and ruffled Blue's hair. Blue leaned into his touch happily. "Anyway, Jas, just stay away from Raz..." Black reminded, starting to eat.

"Yeah, I get the chills from being around him so I avoided him and went to stick to Black when i first arrived. Black was so approachable back then that he stood out! Anywayyy, Raz greets all the newbies and goes along with them till they get used to the place, but he didn't dare get close to me coz of Black. All of the newbies would go to Black first, but I guess that was the past... Cos' of all the distrust here, all the newbies don't dare to go close to Black as he's shunned..." Blue spoke like a shotgun.

"Doesn't matter now," Black said gruffly, wolfing down his food. It was obvious that it mattered to him. "...I have Blue."

"...Though I'm not sure of the details, Red would've been here if he hadn't been pushed into the river and washed away in the storm... they say Black did it but it's impossible! They were best friends! Red is-"

"Enough!" Black slammed the bowl on the table, Bangs covering his eyes. When he did raise his head, his eyes were full of anguish. "Don't talk about him anymore... It was my fault for ignoring the warnings and going over to play that caused us both to be taken advantage of by that hateful guy! And when i pointed him out...not one person believed me but Blue..." Black looked like he was about to cry.

"What stories are you feeding the newbie now? You trying to make people feel sorry for you so you can hurt more people?" A boy shrieked hysterically at them.

**"MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!"** They chanted. **"MURDERER! YOU MURDERER!"** Black tore his eyes away from them and covered his ears with his hands, resting his forehead on the table, willing it to go away. Jasdero put his arm around Black sympathetically, unsure of what to do. He was afraid of the overwhelming anger from everybody, and he soon hid himself with Black, too.

"STOP ITTTT!" Blue shouted, glaring furiously. "He's NOT a muderer!"

**"WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH THE MURDERER? WHY WHY WHY?"**

**_"SILENCE!" _the old woman in charge of the place called out with a microphone. For someone who was usually a gentle, smiling, kind old woman, she was really loud. Fury danced in her eyes. "I WOULD HAVE NONE OF THOSE BEHAVIOR IN THIS PLACE!"**

Stifling silence followed. Jasdero slowly raised his head. Seeing that it was all okay, he nudged Black. When he got no response from Black, he bent down to look at Black's face.

Tears streamed down his face like tiny rivers. "D-Don't look at me, it's embarrassing..." Black turned away.

"...It's okay, hii," Jasdero whispered, putting an arm around Black reassuringly and leaning his head and body onto Black's to share warmth and reassurance. ...Just like Debitt always did for him. They just continued to stay like that, even as people streamed out, looking at them oddly. Jasdero merely tightened his grip. He had to be brave...

**~~~***Let'sGoToDebitt***~~~**

Debitt yawned tiredly. He finally had time to rest... When... Lavi burst into the room. "Davi-chan~~ Lavi-chan is here!"

Debitt groaned on his bed and pretended to be asleep. Tsuki purred beside its owner. "Aw,come on, I know you're not asleep, don't ignore me! Nothing escapes my single eye!" Lavi tugged at the blanket, and Debitt rolled out of it and fell onto the floor.

"OW! What the fuck was that for, bastard!" Debitt growled, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Come onn, at least you're awake now!" Lavi pouted. "There's a welcome party for you, and of course i volunteered to come get you! Hurry up, there's no point if you're not there!"

Debitt groaned, cat ears on his head twitching. "I'm tired and I wanna sleep... Leave me alone..."

"Let me think about it, nah! I'm gonna drag you over if it takes me that!" Lavi pulled on Debitt's arm. At this, Tsuki hissed and threatened to bite Lavi's arm off by showing its fangs. "Eh heh heh heh... good kitty..."

"What's going on? Why's it taking so long?" Allen poked his head in and sweatdropped at the scene in front of his eyes.

"He's pulling me and it hurtssss!" Debitt whined.

"He's too goddamn stubborn!" Lavi complained.

"Mrroowrr," Went Tsuki.

"He wouldn't need to pull you if you just came, David... So why don't you come? We went through all the work of making you this party afterall. It would suck if you didn't come," Allen smiled. Debitt thought about it awhile. Lavi's grip loosened. And... Debitt used this opportunity to run away and find some other place to sleep. He jumped out of the window with Tsuki...

Forgetting that his room was pretty high up.

"AHHHH!" Tsuki grabbed onto Debitt's sleeve and tried to fly up with its two red wings. It worked for a while, then... they continued to drop.

...Needless to say, Kanda was stunned when a kitty boy and a cat fell onto him. Hard. ...And he ws actually pretty happy too, not that he would admit it. Especially when Debitt clung onto the front of Kanda's shirt and looked up at him with all that adorableness. "Oh. Erm. Hey there. Eh, erm, i mean... are you okay? I fell on ya pretty hard..."

"Hn," Kanda grunted coolly.

"Oh...kay... Well, thanks for... being my...cushion?" Debitt said awkwardly. Tsuki purred on Deibtt's back. Kanda nodded. None of them made a move to get up. They both continued staring at each other. Then Debitt shifted and felt a bump. Both he and Kanda blushed hard. "I-I-I I'm sorry!" Debitt got off Kanda in a fluster, found out that his ankle was twisted, lost his balance, and fell head first onto Kanda's stomach. Now Debitt could die of shame.

He felt himself being lifted up gently and saw Kanda lifting him up and seating him down on the soft grass. Debitt looked at Kanda through his bangs as Kanda inspected his ankle. Debitt's eyes travelled to that bump... oh god. And Debitt hurriedly looked away again. Kanda ripped a piece of cloth from his exorcist costume and tied a bandage around Debitt's ankle skillfully, let he did it many times before. "T-thank you." Tsuki meowed and touched Debitt's ankle with a paw gently.

"...Don't overexert your ankle," Kanda grumbled.

"...Y-yeah..."

"AH! Allen, there's he is!" Lavi called out. "Davi~~~ Go to the cafeteria right now!" Debitt gave an resigned sigh and tried to stand up. To his surprise, someone sweeped him off his feet. It was Kanda. "Put me down!" Debitt grumbled. Kanda simply ignored him.

Debitt flushed again. "Stop blushing, dammit," Kanda muttered to himself, "You look too fucking adorable." Debitt heard what was not meant for him to hear and blushed even harder. And so, he hid his face into Kanda's shirt to feel Kanda's rapidly thumping heart. _Oh god. This was so embarrassing._

"What happened?" Allen asked worriedly. He thought Debitt hid his face as his face was contorted in pain. "Are you alright, David? Is it painful?"

"A-ah, k-kinda..." Debitt mumbled into the fabric on Kanda's chest. Kanda could feel Debitt's warm breath...

"Can you still go to the party?" Lavi asked seriously. It was rare for him to be serious. Tsuki went over to him and wanted to be picked up, so Lavi picked Tsuki up and placed him onto Allen's fluffy head. Allen protested, but Lavi ignored him, too concentrated on Debitt.

"Mm," Debitt made a small sound as affirmative. He didn't want to waste their efforts of making a party for him. But it simply didn't seem right to go to a party and be happy...

_When Jasdero's not there with him._

_OH god. Where was Jasdero? Was he okay? Is he coping without me? What if he's bullied? Jasdero's pretty naive so... and he's a crybaby! He'd definitely cry day and night for me! He's afraid of lots of stuff and if I'm not around..._

"Are you okay?" Allen asked in concern. Debitt didn't realise that his breathing had turned harsh as he worried about Jasdero. Even Kanda seemed concerned.

_"We'll be okay..." _Debitt whispered. "_We'll_ be okay..."

"We...?" Lavi asked.

Debitt snapped out of it immediately. "Oh! It's nothing. Just thinking out loud. Let's go to the party then...?"

All of them nodded, and only Allen accepted his explanation. Lavi scrutinized Debitt under an watchful eye, before breaking into a huge grin like nothing was wrong. Kanda's eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he dismissed it. Debitt sighed wistfully. How he longed to be with his brother again...

****End of Chapter five: Suspicions and Relationship Buildings****

**

* * *

**

XP: YAYZ PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE DEBI WITH CAT EARS!

Debitt: *cat ears twitches adorably* WHAT THE FUCK? Are you people crazy? You like these... these stupid things? *points to head*

Jasdero: ...It's so... adorable, hii...

Debitt: ... seriously, you too, Jasdero?

Jasdero: *giggles and touches the cat ears* But they're so cuteee, hii!

Debitt: *flushes lightly and bends down so Jasdero can touch them easier* Wellllll, i guess it's okay if it's you...

XP: Reviewz people! XD


	6. Pissed Off, Hurt, And Escaped

**XP: Yoz people :D Welcome to another chapter! hope it isn't too OOC and stuff ):**

_Disclaimer: Dgrayman is not mine ):_

_Summary: Lavi helps Debitt to get out of the order after Debitt got pissed off, and also felt that something happened to Jasdero. Kanda goes with him. Jasdero went into the forest with Raz and got hit on the back of his head..._

**Thanks to Rugiku, Tsukikkage234, zenophobiaz and GN for reviewing.**

**

* * *

*Begin***

**_"WELCOME TO THE BLACK ORDER!"_**

Debitt winced. Tsuki's tail stood up and bristled at the sudden and shocking shout of welcome. Let's get this over with, huh, Tsuki? Tsuki purred and curled up on top of Debitt's chest, still unsettled. And yes, Debitt was still held bridal style by Kanda, and without doubt...

"Hey, why is Kanda carrying David? OMGGGGG!"Yes, the questions. And the hysterics.

"David hurt his le-" Allen began.

"THEY GOT MARRIED~!" Lavi shouted, interrupting Allen's previous sentence. _Yes, Lavi's random sentence that will make everyone misunderstand._

__

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" And yes, cue the horrific surprise and the turning of disbelieving eyes which snap onto the two of them. Debitt smacked his forehead. So predictably annoying...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Kanda growled, thundering angrily. Everyone immediately quietened down. "HE. HURT. HIS. LEG. GOT. IT?"

"Yes,yes, Yuu-sama~~" Lavi chirped happily and ducked with Kanda tried to kick him. He couldn't unsheathe mugen with Debitt in his arms, afterall. Kanda did his typical 'Che', then set Debitt down on a bench with unbelievable gentleness. He ruffled Debitt's hair brotherly when Debitt looked up at him with confused, blue eyes. "I'm gonna go skin some baka usagi," Kanda chuckled darkly.

"Oh. Well then, please skin him well~~" Debitt grinned devilishly. The two stood covered in dark, evil aura, turning their heads to Lavi. Lavi 'eep'ed and hid behind Allen.

"Mada Mada Dane," Debitt laughed, when Kanda reached Lavi in a dark blur of colors and poked his neck lightly with mugen. A trickle of blood came down.

His last sentence only served to mislead more people. It seemed as though there really was something going on...

"Stop~!" Lenalee hollered, smiling sweetly. "Haven't we forgotten our purpose? We're here to welcome David, not to make him feel unwelcome!" Everyone nodded silently, agreeing. "So, welcome David, please eat to your hearts content! Oh, right, before that, Miranda, the cake~!"

Miranda came in, stumbling, with the cake. Everyone watched on worriedly. "Please make a wish and blow out the candle," Allen smiled.

"Huh? Why? It's not my fucking birthday or anything, and that clumsy woman's probably gonna drop the-" Debitt raised an eyebrow. And that was when... "Kyaaaa~~~!" The cake landed on Debitt's head instead. "The fuck...?" Debitt said, confused. He touched the top of his head, then looked at the white stuff on his hands. "**FUCKING HELL, WOMAN, DID YOU JUST FUCKING DROP A FREAKING CAKE ON TOP OF MY HEAD?**" Miranda gasped and kept bowing her head, apologising.

"LANGUAGE!" Allen warned.

"**WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT LANGUAGE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?** ... Holy _shit_, the candles are still on fire, and they're burning my kitty ears!" Debitt screamed and ran about. "_**FUCK!**_" Debitt pointed at Lenalee. "Y**OU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU, YOU DEVIL! YOU KNEW THE OTHER WOMAN WOULD DROP THE CAKE ON ME!"**

Lenalee gasped, and huffed. "What? How dare you accuse me like that!"

"Lenalee didn't do it deliberately!" Allen jumped to her defence immediately, as always. "Don't accuse her, David!" Allen glared at Debitt.

Kanda poured a bucket of water over Debitt's head. Lavi dried it with a towel. Debitt pouted, emotions welling up in him, tears brimming in his eyes. He swatted Lavi's hands away. "...**_I FUCKING HATE THIS STUPID PLACE!_**" Debitt wailed, tears now streaming down his face. He ran away, leaving Tsuki behind, despite people calling his names, and his hurt ankle. He was restrained by many guards at the gate. "Lemme go, bastards! LET ME GO!"

"David!" Lavi rushed over and took Debitt from the guards. "Eh heh, sorry, my fault, slipped some sake in his drink and he got drunk and well... haha, anyway, sorry!" Lavi laughed cheerily, then led Debitt away. "Don't stop me, Lavi!" Debitt pushed Lavi away.

Lavi spun around and grabbed Debitt's shoulder's hard, staring deep into his eyes. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO EXORCISTS WHEN THEY TRY TO ESCAPE?" Lavi growled angrily. Debitt, scared, shook his head wildly.

"They take them and restrain them in a fucking laboratory and do all sorts of shit on them, and they'll never see the light of day again! You want to find Jasdero, don't you?" Lavi hissed.

"Y-y-yeah..." Debitt whispered, wide, fearful eyes staring into Lavi's lone, hard emerald one. ...One that has seen too much. Lavi broke eye contact with Debitt, loosening his grip and letting his arms fall back to his sides.

"...Sorry, i was too harsh. Anyway, Debitt, promise me, promise me you will control yourself... if they find out you were a noah... i don't know what shit they'll be capable of doing..." Lavi mumbled.

"Y-Yeah... Sorry... and thank you, Lavi..."

Lavi smiled brightly. "Come on, now let's get you back!" Debitt stood rooted to the ground, face flushed. "...What's wrong, Debitt?"

"...My... my leg... it hurts too much to move..." Debitt said awkwardly, looking up at Lavi. "Could you... erm... carry me?"

Lavi grinned and squatted down to piggy back Debitt. Debitt got on, feeling embarrassed. "Of course, sweetheart, especially when you ask like that," Lavi chuckled. Debitt hit Lavi on the head gently. "Don't call me sweetheart."

"Aww, you're really like Yuu," Lavi cooed, grinning. He skipped back to the cafeteria, so Debitt had one hell of a freaking bouncy, high and fun ride. By the time they got back, he was already giggling happily. His mood did go down when he saw Lenalee though. He never did like her, always acting so sweet and innocent. Kanda strode towards them, with Tsuki in his arms. Debitt knew Kanda would take care of Tsuki. Kanda placed Tsuki back on Debitt's head. "Sankyuu," Debitt smiled. Kanda gave a ghost of a smile back.

Allen came by. "Erm, sorry, David, I might've been too harsh."

"Sorry?" Debitt snorted. "You aren't sorry at all, you think whatever you said was right. You're just apologising for some formality shit. What should i say, _'Daijobu, Allen-kun?_' No, coz I ain't feeding you that crap."

"No, Debitt, I-"

"Save it for someone who would listen," Debitt growled. Lavi squatted down again so Debitt could get down. Debitt flinched once his feet touched the ground. Running just now really aggravated his wound. Caring hands picked him up from under the arms and set him onto a bench. Debitt knew it was Kanda, and relaxed. "Thanks," Debitt smiled sincerely up at Kanda. Kanda nodded.

"...Moyashi, don't bother him right now," Kanda warned.

"...Fine, I'll let your anger simmer down first... Talk to you later, David..." Allen went away reluctantly.

Debitt rested his forehead on the table and groaned again. "...! GAHHH, it hurtsssss... it hurts, hurts, hurts so bad..."

"What hurts?" Lavi asked worriedly.

"My head, ah... my head..." Debitt clutched his head. "Ahhhh..." Soothing fingers massaged his head. It was Kanda. Of course, all those reassuring, familiar touches were from Kanda... But the phantom pain just wouldn't go away. "Ah!" Debitt moaned._ It hurt... Jasdero? Was it Jasdero? Jasdero... was hurt?_

_****JASDERO****_

It was really strange. Jasdero's leg had been panging lightly in pain for the whole day, even though he was not hurt... Maybe something happened to Debi's leg...

Jasdero was sitting at the swings with Blue, when Raz came over and stood over them, smiling. "Hey Jasdero, you haven't been to the forest before right? It's really pretty, with the sparkling lake and fishies."

"Uhmmm," Jasdero looked into Raz's bright, hopeful eyes. "Alright..."

"Can i go too?" Blue cut in, huffing, glaring at Raz with distrust."

"You?" Raz chuckled. "Nah, you might drown in that river since you're so tiny," Raz pretended to ruffle Blue's hair good-naturedly even though his words hid daggers. Blue swatted his hand away hatefully. "Come on the Jasdero, let's go~!" Raz grinned. As they went. Blue dashed off to find Black, like Raz knew he would. Raz hid his smirk behind his hand, leading Jasdero into the depths of the forest.

Raz brought him to that pretty lake, surrounded with lush trees and comfortable grass. Jasdero gasped in awe at the sparkling water and swimming fishes. There were even little tadpoles and frogs! I think Debi would've like this place, Jasdero thought wistfully, sighing. Jasdero spotted colorful, poisonous mushrooms at the side and his curiosity was piqued. "Raz, Raz, look!"

"Oh, I was going to tell you about that. Why don't you pick some back for dinner?" Raz grinned evilly. Jasdero happily went to pick some, with Raz watching behind him.

"YOU BASTARD, DON'T THINK YOU CAN TRICK SOMEONE ELSE AGAIN WITH THAT!" Black ran over, roaring, swinging a long stick of wood at Raz. Raz dodged, or rather, dodged, held Black's hand, and forcefully made him hit Jasdero on the back of the head.

A sudden painful impact collided onto his head, and Jasdero screamed in pain, falling down. His vision spun, and he weakly looked back to see who hit him. He could only see two blurry figures... And feel that warm trickle of blood trickling down his neck...

"BLACK! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Raz cried out accusingly, smirking, kneeling beside Jasdero and feigning concern. Jasdero looked around in hazy confusion, unable to comprehend.

"What? ME? It was you who... JASDERO!" Black knelt down beside him. "Shit, you ain't gonna die like Red, right?" Black sobbed, overwhelmed by emotions of lost and hurt, and tears dropped onto Jasdero's shirt. And, just like that, Jasdero blacked out, with tears of pain dropping from his eyes.

_****Debitt****_

Debitt sat very still, dazed. He saw a flash of image through his head. It was very blurry, but it was an image of a spiky haired blond guy with an evil smile... and a crying boy with raven black hair like his...

"Davi?" Lavi called out, shaking him lightly, carefully. "You okay? Need painkillers?"

Debitt dropped the hands which were clutching his head, whispering to himself. "...I need to get to him... and quick... where the hell is he...?"

"_Neko-gaki_, snap out of it," Kanda said sternly, though it wavered with concern. "Whatever, it was, it was just a nightmare."

"..." Debitt remained silent, staring at his hands. "You're right... this is... all a nightmare, right? When i wake up... I'd wake up beside himagain...right...?" Lavi pinched his cheek hard. It hurt. It wasn't a nightmare. They were apart. Jasdero was hurt because he wasn't there to protect him. Jasdero was hurt somewhere far from him... and he couldn't help...

"I hate god," Debitt growled. "All that shit about protecting him? What's that all about? Fuck this god-forsaken world! I need to go get him myself!"

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked, holding Debitt's wrist. "Tell me, David." Kanda looked deep into Debitt's turmoil filled eyes.

Debitt took a deep breath. He couldn't run out to find Jasdero by himself, the guards would stop him... "...I, you see, I have..." Debitt looked at Lavi, who looked sadly at him, causing Debitt to turn away. "A twin... out there... somewhere..." Debitt took in another shuddering breath. "We were always together, until some shit happened, and I don't even know where he is now, but I know he's hurt and I... I'm hurting along with him... knowing that i can't protect him... " Debitt spoke with a broken voice. "I need to find him... I-"

"Then go," Lavi smiled sadly. "It's like, it's your second day here only, but I'm gonna miss you... and shit, fuck this welcoming party if it doesn't make you feel welcome, and instead sadder... I'll distract the guards... Everyone wanted to get out of this shitty place where you might die anyday anyway ... ... Kanda, will you protect him?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow, brushed his fingers down the smooth hilt of mugen, and nodded. Debitt looked at Lavi in disbelief. "What? Lavi, what about you?"

"I'm a bookman junior, I have to stay," Lavi grinned, though it lacked it's usual radiance. "...At least i can live on, knowing that i helped a pair of twins as Lavi... and not as a stupid, cold-hearted recorder... Now the two of you, wait for my signal, alright?"

With that, Lavi went out of the cafeteria. Debitt looked at Kanda, worried and anxious. Kanda nodded reassuringly, trusting Lavi's abilities.

"Hey ya' all! We have sake left over!" Lavi went to the guards. "Want some?"

The guards looked uncertainly at each other. "Welllll... we're on duty..."

"Aw shucks, that's too bad, and this is like premium grade, high-quality stuff that's so rare only a few people have tasted it before..." Lavi fake-pouted, before grinning. "Ah, guess there'll just be more for the rest of us..."

"WAIT! ...Er, maybe we'll just have a little..." The guards still looked hesitant.

"That's the spirit!" Lavi laughed, and successfully engaged them into a drinking game of rock-paper scissors, winning all the time. The guards, being sore losers, kept on screaming "ONE MORE TIME!" And so, got drunk.

Lavi whistled loudly. "Yuu, Davi!" On cue, they appeared, with Debitt on Kanda's back, and Tsuki on Kanda's head. They ran out. "Lavi, Thank you!" Debitt cried out, looking back. Lavi laughed and waved.

Then _cold metal_ touched Lavi's neck. "H-Hey, easy there..." Lavi gulped, blood trickling down from the small cut. His captive laughed mockingly. "You think you're smart, eh? Making our guards drunk then letting two precious exorcists escape? You shall be punished." Lavi remained uncharacteristically silent. He reached for his hammer sneakily, but whoever it was stopped him by grabbing his wrist harshly. "Can't have any of that here," He chuckled darkly.

More guards came over to help restrain Lavi, and to bring him away. Lavi could finally see who his capturer was. Lavi snarled and tried his best to break free, then more swords came in front of him threateningly. Lavi stopped moving almost instantly. Kira, his capturer, smirked, and leant down close to Lavi, so close that Lavi could smell his sweet, warm breath. Kira held up Lavi's chin teasingly, "Oh, we'll have so much fun together, Wayne."

"My name is Lavi," Lavi insisted, growling.

Kira slapped Lavi harshly. "No talking back here, Wayne, and don't bother lying to me." Lavi spat out blood and turned his head back to face Kira. His face was stinging from the slap. He glared at Kira angrily. "I am not Wayne."

"You will spit the truth out later when we punish you, I'm sure," Kira grinned. "Then you can't deny that you were, at least, once, Wayne."

Lavi tilted his head back and laughed. "Just try!"

Kira slapped Lavi again in anger. "Hmph, you won't act that haughty once you've tamed you!" Lavi sighed and shook his head, smiling wistfully. _Hopefully Debitt and Kanda made it out safely... or it would have been for nothing..._

**_~~**End of Chapter six: Pissed Off, Hurt, And Escaped.**~~_**

* * *

Neko-gaki: Cat-boy/Cat-kid etc. :D Kanda's affection nickname for Debitt, like, Baka Usagi, Moyashi, etc...

_XP: I fear that i have too many OCs. ): And someone voted for DebittXKanda xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review so i know if you like it or not O_o _


	7. Pain, Suspense, Mysteries And Hope

XP: Yo! New chappie! Cheers! :D Well, This is now a chapter with four locations, omg xD First: Lavi and Wayne at prison cell, Second: Jasdero, Black,Blue and Raz at the orphanage, Third: Debitt and Kanda at the forest, Fourth: Secret person at unknown location x)

_Disclaimer: Dgrayman is not mine ):_

Summary: Lavi gets tortured, and there's a hint of what happened between Kira and him. Jasdero gets a mystery visitor? Debitt and Kanda escapes to the forest then rests at a cave. Lastly, a chicken? 

**Thanks for your reviews~**

**Tsukikkage234: Yes, Raz is a sneaky bastard xD**

**Zirkus: Yesh, KandaXDebitt is awesome :X**

* * *

_****Let's start with Lavi****_

"I...am...not...Wayne!" Lavi insisted again. Another stinging blow came down harshly on his back with the crackling sound of the whip. Lavi coughed out blood. "Shit, don't you ever fucking listen?"

"You _are_," Kira growled, pulling Lavi's hair. They were currently in a place like a prison cell, the room made of cold metal walls and floor, a small window high up that only allowed moonlight to stream through, and there was a dim light on the ceiling. "You look like him, smell like him, and though you don't act like him, I'm sure you ARE him. See? Eyepatch? Same. That scar on your back? Same. That small tattoo you have at your hip? Same."

"I'm Lavi!" Lavi growled stubbornly. Another hit struck him, and Lavi gasped in pain.

"Just give it up, all the evidence proves that you're Wayne," Kira's eyes slanted. "Wayne, the one whom I thought was my friend. The one who killed my parents. And the black order covered up what you did, saying they were AKUMA! They were living human beings, and you killed them!"

"Kira-"

"Heh! So exorcists can do anything and get away with it, huh?" Kira's voice was full of bitterness. "You killed them and ran off. You struck me on my head so I couldn't catch you. But well, today, I'm at a higher position in this very black order which hid the truth, and I'm going to punish you!"

"Kira, stop-"

"Hah! Justice? Save the world? The order talks _crap_! They just want to save themselves, but don't have the power to, so they feed people with sweet lies, and get exorcists to die in their stead!" Kira raved. Kira struck Lavi once again on his back.

"Gasp! Let me explain-"

"No! You're just going to lie to me! That's what the order is best at!" Kira cried out. "You're going to confuse me and hide the truth! I've resolved to do this long ago to get revenge for my parents! Even if you were my best friend, killing two of the most important people to me is wrong!"

"Kira-" Lavi called pleadingly.

Kira hit him again, tears falling down from his eyes. "No! You liar! Don't attempt to save yourself! It's useless!"

"Kira-" Lavi called again.

"Stop calling my name!" Kira wailed. He fell to the ground, sobbing. "I can't... I can't bring myself to do it if you call my name like that..."

"Please, Kira, listen..." Lavi pleaded.

"No!" Kira covered his ears. "Stop speaking, I don't want to hear your voice!"

_Kira... look at me. It's okay if you don't want to hear me, I know you know how to lip-read and read sign language,_ Lavi begged, moving his lips.

Kira sat very still, looking at Lavi with eyes full of despair. Lavi started to move his lips and his hands, and the room was silent.

_I... that day, I went berserk. All the personas inside me clashed with each other. It was horrible and painful. Everyone fought to get dominance, even the gentler ones as they didn't want the darker ones to take over. Wayne... Wayne fought the hardest... but the crazy peronas who had been locked away, they took him over, wanted to kill the people most precious to him, you..._

_You, Kira. Wayne tried his best to intervene, so they couldn't kill you, and they simply struck a blow that was hard enough to make you lose consciousness. They were in a rage. They wanted blood. And the closest people... they were your parents._

"You... I don't believe you!" Kira's eyes wavered. He was confused. And in pain, over his dead parents, and his best friend who was the murderer. He stood up abruptly and left the room in a hurry. He was flustered. he didn't know what to believe. He couldn't deal with the mass of thoughts and emotions that hit him, so he left.

Lavi was left alone on the cold metal floor, breathing hard. A tear slid from his eyes. "Kira..."

* * *

_****Now it's Jasdero****_

When Jasdero woke up, he was alone in a white room. There was a red-haired boy seating by the widow pane, swinging his leg idly as he looked out of the window. Jasdero opened his mouth to speak, but only a dry rasp came out. The red-haired boy sat up immediately and rushed over, helping Jasdero to seat up and giving him a glass of water. Weakly, Jasdero took it and sipped at it slowly. The red-haired boy smiled softly.

"Thank you..." Jasdero whispered. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Oh, you poor boy," The red-haired boy sighed. His voice was very quiet, soft and gentle. Jasdero decided that he liked the way the boy sounded. He noticed a small star-like tattoo under one of the boy's eyes. Melodiously, the boy's voice flowed again. "My name's Red..."

"Red?" Jasdero asked incredulously. "Aren't you dead?"

Red laughed softly, sadly. "I was supposed to, I guess, washed down the river, staining the river redder than my hair... but miraculously, I survived, like it was god's will. I couldn't move at first, as I was paralysed by poison, and i couldn't remember anything, but an old man saved me. I couldn't even speak then... but he took care of me... Afterwards, when I recovered, I stayed by him until he died to repay him, as he had no children of his own. And now, I'm back, to find Black, to make sure he's alright..."

"You've... been through a lot," Jasdero said sadly.

"You too, silly. I've seen what happened..." Red was about to say more in his calming, soothing voice when he suddenly flinched. "I...I've got to go. If he realises I'm not dead... he'll make sure I am. I'll come back later..." Red dashed to the window and jumped out gracefully, into the moonlight garden. "Bye, Jas," He whispered, running off.

Raz opened the door and came in, "Oh, good, you're awake! I was so worried... Black suddenly came over and attacked us... he wanted to kill you like Red..." Raz shuddered. "Is your head okay? He hit you pretty hard..."

"Black did...?" Jasdero blinked. He couldn't remember things from back then. Everything was kind of murky. He did recall getting hit and hearing Black's voice, and how Raz blamed Black for hitting him, but those were only voices...

"Horrible kid," Raz sighed. "Killing so many people!"

Jasdero listened, horribly confused. He decided not to tell anyone that Red was alive. He didn't know who to believe, not yet. Then, Black rushed in and glared at Raz. "You. Don't feed him lies! Get out!" Black threw a shoe at Raz, who dodged it. Blue also appeared at the doorway, looking at Raz hatefully. Raz sighed, and stood up to get out. "You better not hurt Jasdero anymore," Raz threatened mockingly. He went out, and Black immediately came over.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, I was trying to hit Raz, he was going to frame you and..." Black sighed.

"...Black, what kind of person was Red...?" Jasdero asked to confirm.

"Oh, him," Black smiled wistfully. "He was the complete opposite of me. I'm always rushing into things, hot-headed and rash, while he always thought first, a very patient, composed and kind person. He was always gentle and caring, thinking about others first before himself. He's a knowledgable and reliable person... he was my best friend."

"I see..." Jasdero nodded, and regretted it. His head throbbed painfully.

"...Raz is blaming me for hitting you, again. He makes it sound like i was trying to kill you, and everyone believes him! A decision will be made tomorow. If the headmaster of this place thinks I'm at fault then I... I will be chased out of this orphanage..." Black said with lowered eyes.

"I don't want Black to go!" Blue's lower lips trembled like he was going to cry. "Everyone believes Raz instead of us!"

"Tomorrow..." Jasdero was deep in thought. He thought about Red and smiled. "I think you'll be fine tomorrow."

"You believe me, Jasdero?" Black blinked.

"Yes," Jasdero smiled gently. "Red was a very important person to you, I don't think you'd ever hurt him on purpose."

"...Thank you, Jasdero, that means a lot to me..." Black said sadly. "...I think we should go, you need more rest. See you tomorrow, Jasdero..."

"Tomorrow..." Blue sniffed.

"Yeah," Jasdero smiled brightly. "And the day after tomorrow and all the days after that!" Everyone gave a small smile, then Black and Blue left the room.

* * *

_****Finally it's Debitt****_

Kanda ran as fast as he could, with Debitt and Tsuki on his back. He feared that the guards would catch up to them. He took zigzagged routes to throw them off course. After this they would send exorcists to find them, like how exorcists were sent to find Marian Cross... Kanda gasped for breath, willing himself to move faster. Debitt looked at Kanda worriedly. "Kanda... I'm so sorry..."

Kanda shook his head gently, not having breath to speak. He continued to run, until he tripped over a branch and fell over. "Kuso..." Kanda cursed in japanese. He pushed himself up, but it was too late, the guards had caught up. Kanda set Debitt down on the ground gently, before taking up a stance with an unsheathed mugen, ready to fight. He was still out of breath and tired, but he willed himself to focus.

"Please give it up and come back, or we'll have to take drastic measures!" The guards hollered. There were ten of them... and on the other side there was a boy with a horribly painful ankle who couldn't stand, a guy who was severely out of breath with legs threatening to collapse underneath him, and a little cat that was meowing beside the injured boy. What were the odds?

"Tsuki... go help Kanda..." Debitt whispered. Tsuki nodded and activated its claws and fangs. With its little red wings, it flew over to Kanda. The guards aimed for Debitt first, seeing that he was most vulnerable, but Kanda blocked their path. Kanda growled deeply in his throat, like a protective animal over its young. The guards hesitated.

"Mugen..." Kanda whispered. "_**Kaichū: Ichigen**_!" Kanda swung his sword and released a small swarm of supernatural creatures. Tsuki meowed and led the army of creatures, attacking the guards who screamed and tried pitifully to defend themselves. Kanda carried Debitt bridal style and shouted to Tsuki, "Tsuki, let's go!" Tsuki flew back quickly, and they ran again, leaving the screaming guards behind. They continued to run, until they stopped by a cave to rest.

"Do you..." Kanda panted, "Even have an idea where _he_ is...?" Debitt shook his head dejectedly. Kanda sighed, and ruffled Debitt's head gently. "It's alright, we have plenty of time. Wait here, I'll go find food for you to eat." Kanda staggered out of the cave.

Kanda left, leaving Debitt and Tsuki behind. Debitt sighed and twirled with strands of his hair. This sucked... He stared at his ankle. _Hurry up and heal, stupid ankle, I don't want to be a burden to him..._ Seeing Kanda fight so hard for him, well, while he couldn't do anything, only made him feel even more helpless... Kanda soon came back with fire wood and some fish he caught in the river. He started a fire, roasted the fish, then handed one to Debitt. "Here, you didn't eat much today."

Debitt nodded, depressed. "Kanda... I'm so sorry..."

"What's this about?" Kanda asked quietly, eyebrow raised.

"I... I'm just a burden to you..."

"Pfft, I came here willingly with you, so shut up," Kanda rolled his eyes. He then softened up and gave a small smile at Debitt. "Don't worry about it. You should thank me instead of feeling sorry."

"...Yeah, thanks," Debitt's face lifted with a smile. He fed Tsuki some of his fish. It was already night time, and they would prepare to sleep soon. It was really cold, with the night wind blowing. "Go to sleep, now. Don't worry about anything, I'll keep watch," Kanda said soothingly.

Debitt frowned. "...We'll take shifts, okay? And you better wake me up for my shift later, or I'll kill you."

Kanda chuckled at Debitt's stubbornness. "Fine, whatever you want, neko-gaki." Debitt nodded and smiled, crawling over to Kanda and seating beside him, before leaning over to rest his body on the side of Kanda's body.

"What are you doing, neko-gaki?" Kanda asked in confusion.

"Shush, I'm sleeping here. It's cold, after all," Debitt pouted. Debitt patted Tsuki, who settled itself on his lap. Before Kanda could say again, Debitt said cheekily, "Night!" and promptly closed his eyes. Kanda sighed and let him stay there. How long has it been since he felt human warmth like this...? Kanda was always antisocial and reserved, so he had not had contact with anyone for a long time. Kanda sighed and rested his head on Debitt's head.

Unknowingly, he fell asleep too.

* * *

_****Now it's...****_

Cross Marian stared at the chicken on the ground which squawked crazily at him. He blinked. This chicken seemed tasty... no wait, it was familiar. Was it someone's pet? Cross smirked as he remembered. Ahhh, those two idiotic noahs who became Allen's substitutes to return his debt. Didn't this belong to the blond one? They didn't chase him lately, and thus he had no one to pay his debts... Perhaps he could use this to lure them out...

Cross Marian cackled evilly and set out.

**~~**End of Chapter seven: Pain, Suspense, Mysteries And Hope.**~~**

* * *

_XP: Please review to tell me your opinions ^_^_


	8. Where Things Start Falling Into Place

XP: Yo! New chapter! :D Sorry for the late update, I had writer's block... Oh! I saw a super hott Lavi cosplayer at an anime convention *hearts* Hehe ^_^

_Disclaimer: None of the characters in Dgrayman belong to me. _

Summary: Kira decides to help Lavi, the people in the orphanage finally knows the truth, Cross Marian agreed to help Jas find Debitt, And Debitt and Kanda got on a boat and met Kira and Lavi. 

**Thanks to Tsuki, Rugiku and vampirexgothxgirl for reviewing! (:**

* * *

**_***We start with Lavi and Wayne****_**

Lavi sighed in his prison cell, having nothing to do. He closed his eyes and shifted through the memories he had since he was young as different personas. He rewatched them, friends he had made for information, and nothing more, leaving them behind in sadness. Lavi sighed again, heavily, shifting his weight. He winced. It hurt.

Then, the door opened, and bright light moved into the darkness, causing Lavi to shut his green eye from the sharpness. It was Kira. He silently moved over, squatting near Lavi, with a medical box in his hand. Lavi looked at him questioningly. "...We can't let a precious exorcist die," Kira said stubbornly, not wanting to say he was kinda worried about Lavi's injuries, injuries he caused.

Lavi smiled at that, as Kira opened the box for bandages and other tools. He gently cleaned up the wounds with an unreadble, wavering look in his eyes. "I... I don't know what to believe in anymore," Kira admitted. "I came here for the purpose of revenge, to kill you, but now... now... I'm not so sure..."

"That's alright," Lavi smiled brightly, reassuringly. "You have lots of time. I'll be here if you need me."

Kira thought for a while. "...I hate you, Wayne." Lavi appeared shocked at the sudden comment. "I've found your friends, you know. They're moving towards a boat. I'm going over to them now..."

"NO!" Lavi cried out. "De...David, he... he's not suited for this kind of place. He belongs with the brother he wants to find. He wasn't supposed to come to our side..." Lavi whispered. "K-Kanda will come back after David found his brother, so..."

"His brother?" Kira seemed hesitant.

"Yeah, his twin. They were separated. David was forced to be here, and wanted very much to go find him... David's so skinny and petite, he doesn't suit our battle, he... he's too innocent... I don't want to taint his mind... to blur his sense of right and wrong."

"The world's so big," Kira mused. "Does he know where to find him?" He seemed to agree that Debitt didn't belong with them.

"...He loves him enough to take the odds," Lavi whispered.

At that Kira fell silent. He simply locked up the box and sat there, silent. Then, to Lavi's surprise, Kira leaned over and unlocked the chains that held him. Kira looked away, not wanting Lavi to analyse the emotions flickering in his eyes. He simply stood up and walked out, motioning Lavi to follow him. Lavi smiled brightly, and pulled Kira into a tight hug. "I knew it! You're still the same!"

Kira flushed lightly and tried to pull out of Lavi's grasp, to no avail. He sighed and simply stayed there, relaxing in the comfortable, nostalgic embrace, and smell of his old friend.

* * *

**_***Now let's go to the orphanage***_**

"...Did you do it, Black-kun?" The headmistress asked sadly. "Please understand that I love all of you, and I don't want such horrible things happening. If you did all these... I'm afraid I have to send you away..."

"I DID NOT!" Black growled. Jasdero glanced out of the window worriedly, chewing on his lower lip. Red and Raz were nowhere to be seen...

"Jasdero, did he hit you?"

Jasdero jolted up in shock. "Oh! Er, well..." Jasdero looked at Black. "He did but... He didn't mean it! It was an accident..."

"How can hitting on a person on the head with a huge wooden stick be an accident? What? He was trying to hit a fly?" Another kid said snarkily. "You're too naive, Jasdero."

"And... i've heard that you've killed... Red...? And tried to poison our food?" The headmistress continued on, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't!" Black insisted, he himself about to cry. "What's the point of this! No one believes me anyway!" Blue sniffled and hugged Black, trying to calm him down. Jasdero spotted a flash of red hair in the distance... which... disappeared? Alarmed, Jasdero sat up and rushed to the window. Everyone looked at him quizzically.

Jasdero ran out of the orphanage.

Cross Marian tied a rope around the chicken's feet and dragged it along. He sensed innnocence in one direction. Well, he wasn't really going back to the order anymore, but if it was on his way, he would do exorcist duties. Well, if he was in a good enough mood anyway. He walked, and walked, and saw a red haired boy running towards a large building. Interested, Cross followed the kid, who was knocked down by an older, blond guy.

"You... you're supposed to be dead!" Raz growled, holding a knife.

"No! I have to go back to Black!" Red said hurriedly, fear in his eyes. "You've maligned him all this while, haven't you? What is your purpose?"

"Me? Heh, i hate him! Everyone used to like me best until **_HE_** came! He stole everybody from me! He got what he deserved, being exiled!" Raz said harshly, plunging the knife down

"Oi, what's up with this?" Cross held Raz's arm, pulling him up. "You're not supposed to kill others, dumbass." Red scrambled up, taking this chance to run back to the building. "Thank you, sir!"

Jasdero met him halfway, and when he spotted Red, he was so happy he could cry. "Red! Hurry!" He gave Red a gentle push, before spotting Raz... held by... Cross Marian... and his chicken tied up! "CHICKEN!" Jasdero shouted, running toward Cross. "You evil devil! Return me my chickennn!"

"Hey, aren't you that blond brat? Wow, you've changed...where's the other brat? I'll give you back your stupid chicken if you pay my debts," Cross grinned evilly.

"Debitt is... " Jasdero mumbled, before blinking in shock. "What? Debts? But you have like, so much! I won't be able to pay it off in my entire life!"

"Too bad, then I'll just cook your chicken for dinner," Cross shrugged.

"But... chicken... but...but Debi ain't here..." Jasdero stuttered.

"So if i find the black haired brat, you'll slave off to pay my debts, right?" Cross grinned evilly.

Jasdero thought about it hard. It would be worth it. Debitt and the chicken were worth more than life itself. Jasdero nodded with determination.

"Good. Well, run along now, while i go search for the other brat. Wait... Since your appearance changed so much, tell me how he looks like now."

Jasdero thought back. "He looks effeminate. Pretty. Like a girl. He's slender, has creamy white skin and urm, has pretty, darker blue eyes than mine... oh! He smells good."

"That rings a bell," Cross mumbled to himself. He let go of Raz, who flopped onto the floor, and just left without a goodbye, with chicken in hand.

Jasdero hurried back to the orphanage. Everyone was around Red, crying and hugging him and swarming him with questions. They didn't let Black go to Red. They eyed him accusingly. Red tried to dismiss them with a smile, trying to push through the crowd to get to Black. Jasdero hurried over, muttering "Excuse me." as he pushed through the crowd and grasped Red's hand, pulling him towards Black, pushing past offended people.

When they were reunited, they stood there and stared at each other, like they couldn't believe that they could see each other again. Then, Red smiled softly, which broke the spell, causing Black to hug Red with all the strength he had and wail. "I'm back," Red whispered, stroking Black's hair. He smiled at Blue, whose lower lip was trembling as he was about to cry too. Blue rushed over and hugged both of them. "It's been hard for you all..." Red gently pushed them away, speaking gently, "I believe... now is the time for justice to be served."

Red strode over to the stage, smiling at the teary eyes headmistress. He turned and gave that soft smile to everybody. "Everybody... I believe you all had a misunderstanding..."

Everyone fell silent. "Black's my best friend... and he will be forever. He would never harm me. Talks about poisoning the food, burning down the orphanage, were a lie. Because I ask, colorful mushrooms aren't known to be poisonous amongst kids, right? Raz encouraged Black to pick them, and told him it would be a great addition to our dinner. He recently tried to pull the same trick on Jasdero, but Black saved him in time, but however, struck the wrong person, according to Raz's scheme."

"I did not die, and that is a miracle. I had been stabbed by a knife in that forest, Raz had stabbed me and tried to kill me to keep me quiet. Because, the headmistress trusts me most, and would not believe his lies. Black and I escaped to the river, where Raz pushed me down... and the river was stained red with my blood. He accused Black of everything, to keep himself safe, because-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE'S LYING!" Raz rushed in. He had a wild-eyes, panic-stricken look to him. Staring straight at Raz, Red continued.

"He was jealous," Raz said softly. "Jealous that everyone liked us more than him."

The headmistress shook her head sadly. "We have been deluded all this while, and has given Black, as well as Blue, much turmoil and pain. Raz shall be forbidden to step near this orphanage ever again."

"You trust him instead of me!" Raz thundered madly, "I always knew you trusted him more than me, you old hag!" He took out his knife and waved it around. "Why should I be the one chased out? It's Black's fault!"

The kids screamed when they saw the weapon. Black stood in front courageously, protecting everyone at the back. Red joined him at his side, silently. Jasdero hugged Blue to him and waited. Then, he looked around and spotted a kid holding a paintball gun. He went over and took it, looking at the kid in apology. He spun around, aimed, and...

BANG!

A bright burst of red knocked the knife out of Raz's hold. For a second, everyone stood still in shock, staring at Jasdero. Then everyone charged at Raz, picking him off the ground and running out, throwing him out of the gates of the orphanage, locking it. Raz clawed at the gates desperately. "No! Let me in! You guys... you guys all trust him instead of me?"

Everyone, united again, screamed, "DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Then, laughing, jostling about, they all went back in, speaking apologies to Black, saying how thankful they were to have Red back. It was as though everyone was united again due to Red's return. Jasdero smiled happily, looking down at the gun in his hands. The boy he got it from told him to keep it. Then, suddenly, it was bathed in green light, and disappeared into his hands.

Jasdero blinked in confusion. What was that about? Shrugging, he went to join the others in their celebration.

* * *

_*****Let's join Debitt and Kanda and Tsuki now******_

Needless to say, Debitt was shocked when Tsuki turned into a gun. It looked exactly like the one he used to have! Debitt wondered if this was Tsuki's new form or that something happened to Jasdero. It kinda felt like it would be a bit of both. Kanda looked down curiously at the gun Debitt held in his hands, then at Debitt. Debitt was staring at it rather happily. He kissed the top of his gun, before taking aim and concentrating.

Red bomb! A flash of fiery red hit a tree, burning it to the ground almost instantly. Debitt watched in awe. It... It was the same! Debitt laughed giddily, happily by himself. Kanda watched on, confused. "So what's with the gun?"

Debitt's head snapped up. "Oh! This... this gun looked like the gun I used to have. It was very precious to me... My brother has a exact same one. It was given to us by our... father..." Kanda nodded in understanding. "...So, which direction should we go today?"

The two mulled over it for a while. "...North, keep walking straight and don't look back," Debitt grinned. Kanda nodded. And so Debitt got on Kanda's back, still playing with the gun, and they walked north for a long, long time, until they reached a boat dock. They talked to the old man there, to ask for a boat that went north.

"Oh, you're in luck! It's just about to leave..."

They thanked the old man and snuck onto the boat, as they currently didn't have any money on them. They hid in the cargo deck. And they slept, hidden behind cargoes. Money was a problem. They had to find a way to get some soon. They ate the food there and waited, as the boat rocked soothingly back and forth. Hopefully they wouldn't be found out...

...Which of course, they were found out.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE? TRYING TO GET ON WITHOUT PAYING MONEY?" One of the crew screamed. "TELL THE BOSS!"

The second guy smirked. "Maybe we should punish them ourselves... I mean, the girl looks quite cute..." He meant Debitt, who looked like a girl.

"FUCK! I AM NOT A GIRL!" Debitt growled. "What the fuck is wrong with everyone's eyes?"

"We'll just have to check~" A third one said suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows.

Kanda hissed, glaring daggers and everyone, as if telling them to get lost or die. That Debitt was not to be harmed. Tsuki hissed and activated its claws, looking ready to attack anyone who came near.

"I'll handle it from here," A cool voice cut in. Everyone turned their heads to see Kira. Debitt let out an audible gasp. "You... why are you here?"

Kira smirked. "Why, what do you think?"

"Where's Lavi?" Kanda demanded.

"Awww, Yuu, didn't know you cared," Lavi cooed from behind Kira. His hands were handcuffed together in front of him, however. "Anyway, you won't need to worry about expenses now that Kira-chan is here! He's one rich bastard!" Lavi chuckled when Kira glared hard at him.

"Lavi! Are you alright?" Debitt asked worriedly, a bit guiltily. Lavi seemed as though he was beaten, his body laced with injuries.

"Naw, don't worry, it's nothing," Lavi smiled brightly, reassuringly both Debitt and a guilty Kira. "Anyway, we're here to help ya! I bet you'll find your brother in no time!"

"Thanks," Debitt smiled at everyone around him. He was really lucky to have all of them by his side...

**_~~~***End of Chapter Eight: Where Things Start Falling Into Place***~~~_**

**_

* * *

_**XP: I hope you enjoyed reading that! Please review to tell me your opinions, thank you (:


	9. Slowly Moving Together, Forward

**XP: Welcome to another new chapter! :D I hope you'll like this one. **

Disclaimer: I don't own dgrayman characters, but I do own colors(Red,Black,Blue!xD) and other characters.

_Summary: After an akuma attack, Kanda, Lavi and Debitt are separated. Jasdero believes his purpose is to protect the people who helped him, and Cross Marian... well, is on his way. xD_

**Thanks to UnlockTheMusicWithin and The Devil Inside for revieiwing, and readers for reading, though it'd be sweet if you could review (:**

* * *

_*****Debitt, Kanda, Lavi and Kira...*****_

Debitt puked. He puked over the railings of the ship, into the sea. He stared at the vomit float on the sea with sick fascination before bending down to hurl again. Debitt groaned. His stomach felt like a washing machine, twisting and turning...

Yes, Debitt was _sea sick._

"Yo, you all right?" Lavi asked worriedly. "I have some candy, I think it'll help." Lavi pressed a candy into Debitt's mouth. Debitt sucked on it wearily, he would try anything. Puking was not fun. Debitt blinked. It DID help, Debitt smiled. "Thanks, Lavi."

"Kanda told me you were sea sick?" Kira came over. "I have motion sickness pills, here, eat one." Debitt smiled and accepted it gratefully. They were so nice to him.

"So, I'm gonna go to the library they have here with Kira and check out their books, you wanna come?" Lavi invited cheerily. Debitt shook his head, he liked feeling the breeze here. Lavi smiled and ruffled Debitt's hair and cat ears, before leaving with Kira. Debitt blinked dejectedly as he stared at the vast blue sky.

_Jasdero was under this same sky somewhere... waiting for him._

Debitt stretched his hand towards the sky, as though trying to touch something. Green light enveloped his hand, and a silver gun appeared. Debitt fiddled with it, sighing. He set the gun down, and the gun turned into Tsuki, the cat. It purred and rubbed itself against Debitt comfortingly.

"He'll be fine."

Debitt blinked and turned, to see Kanda. Kanda simply turned and walked away though. Kanda was worried about him too... Debitt shook his head softly. "Wait for me... Jas..."

"Alert!" Someone hollered from above, the observation deck. "M-Monsters are coming!" Kanda stopped and turned back, growling and staring up at the sky. Indeed, in the distance, akuma were flying at high speed towards them.

"Everyone, go hide inside the ship!" Kanda commanded. All of the ship's crew hurriedly ran down. Debitt sat up, surveying the surroundings. They had to protect the ship... They were practically sitting ducks waiting in the water to be killed. Soon, Lavi appeared from the door which led downstairs, staring in horror at the sky. "Shit..."

Kira also rushed out, preparing seals of some sort. "I'll make a barrier so akuma attacks can't penetrate and hit the ship, but it can't hold for long!" They noddded solemnly as Kira hurriedly placed the seals at different places of the ship while chanting. Soon a green barrier was erected, and the akuma screamed as they got burnt when they got too close.

"Tsuki! Gun mode!" Debitt held out his hand. Tsuki disappeared from where it was with green sparks fluttering in the air, swirling over to Debitt's hand to form a gun. Debitt aimed and shouted, "Red bomb!" He started killing the akumas.

_"Baka usagi!"_

"Hai, hai, _Yuu-chan_! Ozuchi Kozuchi, extend!" With Lavi's help, Kanda rode on the hammer past the barrier, and started to hack away at Akumas with his sword, mindful to not use high-leveled illusions unless he really had to. A crack appeared in the barrier. Kira bit his lip as Lavi tried to help him strengthen the barrier with more seals. It wasn't working too well, there were too many akuma which were firing at the barrier.

"Yuu, David! We can't hold much longer!" Lavi called nervously. He turned to Kira, before shaking his head and shoving Kira into the door that led downstairs to safety, and Lavi closed the door despite Kira's protests.

"We'll be done soon!" Debitt shouted back. What they didn't expect was that a strong looking level three was hiding behind the level one and twos. Kanda was thrown back down onto the ship in an instance, crashing down hard. "Kanda!" "Yuu!" They looked over worriedly, but decided to focus on the level three which broke the barrier in an instance. Debitt first killed the few lower leveled akumas left. "Ozuchi Kozuchi, grow grow grow! Fire seal!" That proved ineffective, however, as the akuma cackled and dodged out of the way with lightning fast reflexes.

"I am the Speed Demon! No attacks will touch me!" It giggled in a high-pitched tone.

Lavi cursed lightly under his breath. Debitt tried to shoot it with his gun, and failed as it once again evaded easily. "Kuso..." Kanda cursed as he sat up, a line of blood dripping down from his mouth down his chin. The Speed Demon suddenly multiplied.

"What the!" Debitt cried out in shock.

"Hahaha! These are images left behind from how fast I'm moving! Can you ever hit the right one?" It giggled. "Kyahahaha!" It used one of his two arms to shoot at the boat. One of the arms was a blade like-shape, the other a gun-like shape. Luckily, its attack was not as fast as the speed it had, and Lavi could use his hammer to change its direction. The bullet flew into the sea, causing a mini-explosion of the water, which caused unstable waves that rocked the boat.

Debitt fell to the ground, holding his stomach and mouth sickly.

Kanda growled. "Mugen..._**Kaichū: Ichigen**_!" A swarm of supernatural creatures tried to attack the akuma, but it was too strong, it simply cut them down.

They were getting desperate, they had to protect the boat. Lavi sighed. "Kanda, please stall some time for me." Kanda raised an eyebrow in puzzlement before nodding. He continued to send the creatures at the akuma. He couldn't use the other skills since he couldn't reach the akuma that was in the air without Lavi's help anyway.

The air swirled around Lavi as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The air gently ruffled his hair and clothes as he opened his one emerald eye, staring at the akuma with utmost concentration. After a minute, he asked Kanda, without looking away from the Speed Demon, "...Yuu, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Answer the damn question, Yuu."

"...I guess."

"Then please trust me," Lavi whispered. Kanda opened his mouth the respond, but he suddenly found himself flying in the air, thrown by Lavi with his hammer. Instinctively he slashed Mugen across the air where a blurred image of the Speed Demon was. A high-pitched scream was heard, and the exorcists winced as it turned into dust. Kanda dropped down...

_Into the sea._

"Ahh! Yuu!" Lavi called out worriedly, rushing over to the railing. Debitt quickly grabbed a the circle life float and passed it to Lavi, who threw it down to Kanda. But Kanda didn't come up from the water at all. Could it be that he didn't know how to swim?

Lavi hissed, taking a deep breath and diving down. Then both of them weren't seen. Debitt stared in horror as both of them didn't resurface. He rushed to the bottom deck and screamed for the people to stop the boat. "Stop! Kanda and Lavi are stuck in the water somewhere!" Kira hurriedly went out, but the captain merely shook his head. "There is no way to stop the boat... this is the slowest it can go."

"No..." Debitt whispered. He quickly rushed out and stared as the ship slowly floated away from where the circle lifefloat marked where Kanda and Lavi was. "Kanda! Lavi!" A warm hand clasped his shoulder firmly, and Debitt turned with glossy eyes, staring at Kira, whose mouth was a grim slash. "Have faith in them, they'll be alright."

"Yeah..." Debitt mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from the innocent circle lifefloat which floated up and down with the waves. He felt something in him break, and all he felt was depression, hopelessness and fear, along with a shitload of loneliness and pain. First Jasdero... Now Kanda and Lavi... Tsuki mewled, ears flattened on its head sadly. Kira sighed, and hugged Debitt to his chest, covering Debitt's eyes with a hand.

Debitt clutched at his hand tightly, sobbing uncontrollably, hiccuping every now and then. Tears flowed down his cheeks like broken beads from a string. Kira gently led him away from the railings and brought him down the stairs, away from the stillness and calmness of the seawater which indicated something they refused to believe.

_It just couldn't be true..._

* * *

_*****Orphanage*** **_

"Red!" Blue glomped Red happily when he saw Red in the cafeteria, he still couldn't believe that he was back. Red chuckled and gently stroked the boy's head, before looking up and greeting Black and Jasdero with a warm, friendly smile. Black also went to give his friend a hug, leaving Jasdero to stand awkwardly by himself.

"Jasdero, thank you for being Black and Blue's friend," Red said, smiling. "Come on, you guys, sit down!" Black and Blue detached themselves from Red and sat down, and Jasdero hesitantly sat down as well.

"We're gonna have a party to celebrate right?" Blue asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and Black's favorite chocolate cake will be on the menu, along with all sorts of candy you'll like! Since the headmistress was apologetic towards you two, we can expect a huge feast!" Red laughed merrily.

"Awesome!" Black cried out, pumping his fist into the air. "I can't wait!"

"Yay!" Blue cheered.

Jasdero simply looked down, continuing to stare at his hands as the others chatted animatedly. He wasn't very good at conversations... especially without Debitt there. Debitt usually took care of him and started the conversations. He stood up, and at the others' quizzical expression, he said softly, with a tight smile, "I'm... going for a walk, that's all." The others' nodded, smiling.

Jasdero walked out hurriedly, before slowly down his pace as he walked around the small grassy hills within the orphanage. He sighed, and stared up at the clear blue sky.

Debitt was somewhere under this same sky... "Debi..." Jasdero reached up, towards the sky, when suddenly green light swirled around his hand and turned into a silver gun. He stared at it in awe, disbelieving.

"You blond haired brat! You're the one who screwed my life up!"

Jasdero spun to see Raz clawing at the gate. He was still there? Jasdero bit his lower lip and tried to ignore Raz who kept on screaming insults at him, turning to leave. "Ahhahha! I'll kill you all! I'll kill you all!" A horde of akuma appeared, hovering above the orphanage. Jasdero gasped. Akuma? Would they listen to him? He didn't want the people in the orphanage to get hurt...

"Akuma! Go back to where you came from!" The akuma ignored him, though some level twos sneered at him mockingly. Jasdero growled. "Fine! If that's the way you want to do it!" He raised his gun at them, and screamed, "Blue bomb!" Ice shards flew at the akuma, shooting many of them down easily, and they turned into dust. He continued to shoot at them, a sense of pride filling him. He was protecting the orphanage!

"Inno...cence..." One of them muttered, drawing nearer to Jasdero. Jasdero shot it down. Innocence? Where? In the orphanage? That wasn't good... Jasdero quickly eliminated all of them, and stared at the gate, which was now empty. Raz was gone. Jasdero blinked in confusion. Huh...? What was that all about...? The gun in his hand disappeared back into his body with a cloud of green glitter.

Jasdero blinked when a drop of water hit his nose. He looked cross-eyes at it, before another drop hit his forehead. He looked up to see the once blue sky turn a dreary grey color. It was raining. He and Debitt used to play in the rain...

_****Flashback*****_

_"I'm bored! Let's go already!" Debitt sighed, throwing his arms up into the air with frustration._

_"Debi, won't we get sick?" Jasdero asked worriedly, chewing on his lower lip. "That's what Tyki said. And Road bet money with Lulubelle that we'll go out. And Earl told us not to go outside." Debitt was staring excitedly out of the window on tiptoes, looking at raindrops hit the ground, as well as slide down the window. Rain always seemed cool and pretty to Debitt, hell, to him, they dropped from no where. Rain was like a miracle._

_"Aw, Dero, you won't know till you try!" Debitt mock-pouted. "Come on, please? For me? Please? Just try standing under it, feel the rain, try to taste it and stuff."_

_"Debiiiii," Jasdero whined. "You know I can't say no when you beg like that, meanie!"_

_"Which is exactly why I do it," Debitt grinned cheekily, before sliding open the window, and holding out a hand for his twin. "Come on!" Jasdero gave a soft smile, slipping his small hand into Debitt's. Together they jumped out of the window, and got hit lightly by the raindrops._

_"Aw! It's cold!" Jasdero shrieked. Debitt simply laughed, tilting his head back to try and see where the rain came from. He enjoyed the feeling of the refreshing rain on his face, until one drop hit him in the eye. "Ow!" Debitt held his eye, cursing lightly._

_"Debi? You alright?" Jasdero asked worriedly. Debitt smiled brightly, before grabbing his twin's wrist, pulling him along, running in the rain, splashing against puddles. They giggled at how free it felt. They stuck out their tongue, trying to taste the rain. It tasted weird... and normal at the same time. Debitt and Jasdero looked at each other, beaming._

_"Puddle fight!" Debitt declared. They jumped into puddles, trying to splash each other when they were both already dripping wet. The time flew, and before they knew it, the sun was out again. "Aww!" They chorused in unison, upset. Hand in hand, they trudged back to their home dejectedly. That's when they started sneezing and sniffing, dripping puddles onto the floor of the noahs' home due to their dripping wet clothes which clung to their skin._

_Needless to say, they were scolded horribly._

_*****End flashback*****_

Jasdero sighed, eyes filled with nostalgia. He glanced at the sky one last time, before hurrying back to the orphanage when he heard his name called. He went in, to see the party in full force. There were all kinds of candies, deserts and snacks, with colorful decorations like balloons. Many kids were shrieking happily, chasing each other about. Red seemed rather worried about him, while Black seemed relieved to see him, while Blue seemed happy with his return. Jasdero smiled sadly.

If... if only Debitt could be here with me... They said he was probably dead... since I was found alone...

However, Red, Black and Blue didn't allow him to mope, they hooked their arms around his in a chain, and dragged him off to a table filled with delicious pastries. Jasdero smiled. He would protect them... all of the kids here... perhaps that was why he was found here, to help them like they have helped him.

* * *

_*****O_o Cross Marian*****_

"What's this?" Cross Marian muttered, kicking at a body near the beach. "I came here to meet women, but I find a dead body?" The said body twitched, muttering curses. "Oh? It's alive," Cross breathed out of his cigarette. "Well, none of my business then," he turned to leave.

"Wait... you asshole..." the body stood up shakily, sand clinging onto his clothes and face and hair. "You kick me and expect me to let you leave...?"

Cross Marian blinked boredly, looking over with a new recognition in his eyes. "Hey, you're that pretty-boy exorcist at the stupid order, under that emotional gayass Tiedoll."

Kanda wiped sand from his face, growling. "Oh? And you are that baka moyashi's evil bastard master I heard so much about." Electricity sparked between them as they glared at each other, before Cross turned, signalling Kanda to follow him. Kanda sighed, and resigned to his fate. He had no idea where he was, and could definitely use some help.

Cross brought him to a hotel, and Kanda's eyes narrowed with suspicion and disgust. "... I'm not gay," Cross said abruptly, guessing Kanda's thoughts. "I'm not into pretty-boys either, though they're tolerable to be in my presence. But, you're dirty, and that won't do." Cross led the way into a hotel room, throwing a bunch of clothes at Kanda. "Go take a shower and change." Kanda stared at the chicken which was tied to the chair, squawking frantically, as though asking Kanda to save it.

Kanda ignored it, and went to shower.

He came back 10 minutes later, much more refreshed. That was when Cross Marian grinned evilly, and Kanda knew he was in trouble. "So, you owe me one now, pretty-boy. I want you to help me find this guy."

Kanda took the picture from Cross reluctantly. It was a sketch of a guy which looked like Debitt. Kanda blinked in surprise. "David? No, he looks different... Isn't this the noah brat with the other blond dude?"

"Who's this David?" Cross asked, interested. "My... client, said that he might have looked much more different. So anyone who looks simliar might be him."

"He's a new exorcist, entered a few days ago," Kanda mumbled, staring at the sketch. "Black kinda spiky hair, sapphire blue eyes..."

"Oh. I remember. I sent him there," Cross mumbled. "He looked like that noah brat a lot... So, where is he? I think he's who we need to find."

"They're on a ship, travelling around the world to find David's twin," Kanda said sullenly. Did the guys leave him behind? Did they believe he was dead? Was Debitt crying for him? Did Baka Usagi try to save him and end up getting hurt himself? "They were gonna go to this place called Sarinz. I think." Cross hummed to himself in thought, smirking at the chicken, which shrieked hysterically.

_"Well, let's set off, then."_

_**~~***End of Chapter Nine: Slowly Moving Together.***~~**_

* * *

_XP: I hope you liked it! (: Please continue to read this story and its future chapters! Where did Lavi go? D:_


	10. Apart, But Our Hearts Are One!

**XP: A little short this time, do forgive... and sorry i took so long...**

Disclaimer: I don't own dgrayman characters, but I do own colors(Red,Black,Blue!xD) and other characters.

_Summary: Everyone is separated... Debitt and Kira, who are stuck in a storm, worried over the others... Lavi, who was caught by the noahs... Kanda, now stuck with Cross Marian... and Jasdero, who's fighting to protect those he hold dear..._

**Thanks to The Devil Inside and Belletiger for reviewing, and readers for reading, though it'd be sweet if you could review (: Constructive criticism is welcomed ^^**

**

* * *

_***Debitt and Kira...***_**

He felt so empty. Like there was a large gaping hole in him that kept growing. The missing piece missing was Jasdero, it felt weird to be there without his twin. The others were his friends. And also, the noahs. He missed all of them.

Debitt blinked back tears as he stared out at the water again. This vast body of water had swallowed up his friends. He hated it. He couldn't bear to look at it anymore, nor hear the waves crashing against the boat. And yet he couldn't tear his eyes away, hoping they would appear... Kira had given up on persuading him to go in and rest, and was now simply offering him silent support by standing beside him. Debitt then did something completely uncharacteristic. He closed his eyes, and he prayed, prayed for his friends' safety in a god he did not believe.

_Young one, for what do you cry...?_

Debitt gasped, and Kira looked at him quizzically.

**I... my friends... I worry about their safety. **

_They are safe. They have people to help them. Do not worry. However, your red-haired friend is in a bit of trouble. _

**What? Lavi! No! Please, try to keep him safe...**

_Have faith, young one. He'll be alright if you believe he will be. You should worry about yourself now... a storm is coming._

Storm? Debitt looked up at the sky. The sky was a pretty blue, much like his eyes. "A storm is going to come?" Debitt whispered.

"Storm?" Kira asked, alarmed. He looked up and stared hard. There wasn't even a tinge of grey.

"Yeah. He wouldn't lie," Debitt said determinedly. He will trust the others to be alright. But he must keep himself alive too, to go see them.

"Alright," Kira said smiling lightly. "I'll go inform the crew so they can get ready for it."

And, ten minutes later... a sudden huge gust of wind blew Debitt's hair back from his face, and the sky roared. Holy shit. Light split the sky into two, lighting up the darkness that was beginning to settle. The crew started screaming.

**"HOLY SHIT! IT'S REALLY GOING CRAZY!"**

**"BUT WHY? IT WAS ALRIGHT A WHILE AGO!"**

"Is it... because of innocence?" Debitt asked Kira hesitantly as he let himself be ushered into the cabins below for safety.

"Probably, no storm is that sudden... My guess is that there's a new exorcist using the power without much experience in it, and without a stable form, the innocence might go crazy," Kira sighed.

"Ah..." Debitt nodded. "Should we... go and help this exorcist? Or..."

"I suppose we should, if it's causing storms of this magnitude. I am an official of the black order afterall... But if you don't want to, it's alright. Your brother should take top priority, and other exorcists should be sent there right now," Kira said reassuringly.

"No, we should help. Someone might be in danger," Debitt whispered.

"WE'll go directly to the center of this storm, then," Kira grimaced. It would be a tough journey.

IT started to rain heavily, and the ship started to rock dangerously, causing people to stumble, and for Debitt to hold his mouth and stomach again, to keep the bile from rising up his throat. He felt a gentle hand help him to seat down, before pushing his head down to lie in someone's lap. Debitt looked up to see a slightly embarrassed Kira. "Close your eyes and rest, you'd feel better that way."

Debitt nodded, sliding his eyes closed.

"Don't worry, the storm will pass," Kira murmured, stroking Debitt's fluffy head and cat ears. Debitt soon fell asleep.

* * *

*****Lavi...*****

"Cough... Cough COUGH..." A single emerald eye opened blearily. "Where the hell am I...?" He was still wet from head to toe. But he wasn't dead, that much he knew. His pulse continued to beat through his veins. Tiredly, he scanned the dim room around him. It was a dark room, filled with black velvet everywhere.

"Oh! He's finally awake!" A girl squealed happily. It was quite familiar... Lavi went through the memories in his head.

_Hmm... she was... Road...? ... ... Holy shit._

Lavi tried to get up, up he was bound to the bed...? He was bound with silver chains, and he was dressed in a satin crimson dress that flowed silkily around him. Oh dear lord.

"Hello, Lavi," Another familiar voice said. Lavi remembered faster this time, since he was much more alert. _Tyki Mikk._

"...Who changed my clothes?"

Both Tyki and Road seemed rather taken aback by that question, like they did not expect it.

"You're funny boy. I thought you might ask what we will do to you. Anyway, it was me, but it was Road's idea," Tyki chuckled.

Lavi gasped in horror._ Tyki... Tyki Mikk... changed his clothes? Oh, for the love of..._

"He's really hilarious, Tyki!" Road giggled, going over to give Tyki a playful hug. Tyki smirked and ruffled her hair.

"...So, uh," Lavi tried to get back to more important matters. "How did I get here? Where is this? What are you guys going to do to me?"

"It's a secret~" Road teased lightly. "Why don't you beg for it?"

"Beg?" Lavi blinked. Then he rolled his eyes. "Suuure... OH, my masters, please grant me the answers to my humble questions!"

"We found you on a random beach," Tyki Mikk laughed. "It was such a surprise. This is where we're staying temporarily... And you're gonna be our amusement for a little while." Tyki's eyes darkened. "Until we tire of you."

"I'll do my best to be interesting then," Lavi snorted. "So, why are you guys here and not conquering some other part of the world?"

They both hesitated. "Well," Road begun, fiddling with the edges of her dress. "We're searching for someone missing in our family... We felt him near here before his presence suddenly disappeared a few days ago..."

"...Debitt?" Lavi asked softly, smirking. "And Jasdero?"

At this both of the noahs perked up. "You know where he is?"

"Perhaps," Lavi smirked, stringing them along. This would be the vital information needed for him to stay alive.

Suddenly, he found a seething mad Tyki in his face, holding Lavi's head within two hands. "Don't play us, Bookman junior, or we'll take out your brains and poke holes through your body and leave it for tease to eat." Road's candles also hovered dangerously close around Lavi.

"Chill," Lavi said placatingly. "Well, Debitt was spotted near the woods that surrounds the black order, and was being chased by exorcists... Anyway, why don't you guys let me help you collect information? I have a good brain right here which has photographic memory." Lavi stared defiantly up at Tyki. "If you don't agree and wanna kill me, your loss."

The two noahs stared helplessly at each other for awhile, contemplating the idea. "...Alright." Their noah siblings mattered much more to them than their pride. Lavi smirked, by the time he 'found out' more about Debitt, he'd probably be safe with his brother.

* * *

*****Kanda and Cross*****

Kanda grumbled as he and Cross stopped to rest for the night. More like, Cross was doing anything but resting in the hotel room with a woman and he had been kicked out. Kanda sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. ...They were getting kind of loud in there... Kanda decided to leave, walking around aimlessly and somberly.

How was Debitt? How was Lavi? He had seen the panicked looks on their face before he fell...

He was freaking worried, goddamit. Stupid neko-gaki. Stupid baka usagi. Stupid him. Stupid Cross.

His ears picked up a soft coo-ing sound. He looked down to see the chicken Cross had captured, tied outside to a pole, ruffling it's feathers and trying to keep warm. Poor thing. Kanda briefly wondered who Cross stole from, before dismissing the thought. He would never do the dirty work himself. He stared at the poor chicken continuing to struggle, too tired to even squawk. Kanda's heart whinged and he sighed, walking away to a convenience stall and coming back with bread for the chicken.

The chicken gobbled down the bread gluttonously, and Kanda stared incredulously. The chicken reminded of the moyashi when he ate... How long did that evil Cross torture the chicken, not feeding it at all? He recalled Cross dragging the chicken along for the entire journey, and shuddered. Poor thing. Kanda squatted down next to it, and began to smoothen the feathers down with soothing strokes of his hand.

**"SQUAWK!"**

Kanda chuckled as it flailed against its restraints. He noticed with slight dread that the chicken had some injuries. Well, of course it would, dragged around like that. Kanda frowned, taking out a roll of bandages he always had with him due to him often getting injured. He carefully wrapped the damaged wing of the chicken, as well at around its rope-burned feet.

"Che. You alright?" Kanda asked gruffly, slightly embarrassed to be taking care of a chicken. The chicken cooed and rubbed itself against Kanda. Kanda blinked and noticed the tag it had around it's left claw. He lifted it and read it.

_'This is Jasdero and Debitt's chicken, hii! Don't touch it, hii!'_

He flipped it and read again.

**'Yeah, what he said. Nobody messes with our chicken!'**

Kai smirked with amusement. Probably some kids out there were missing it... how did it end up with cross? Kanda blinked. Hmm, jasdero and debitt... those names sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember anything. Heck, he didn't have a memory like Lavi, alright? Kanda sighed again. "I wonder if David is alright?"

The chicken squawked and jumped up and down excitedly. 'Hah, I'll take that as a yes?" Kanda smirked, before facepalming. "...What am I doing talking to a chicken...?" You've sunk low, Kanda... really low... Kanda heard a particularly loud moan and scowled. Damn this, he wanted to be anywhere else but here...

_...Okay, not with tiedoll, but still._

A _loud_ grunt.

Kanda turned his eyes skyward. _Oh god, someone shoot me, please._

_

* * *

*****Jasdero*****_

**BANG! BANG BANG! BANG!**

Jasdero shot desperately at the level one akumas that kept coming. A storm raged over his head. Black, Red and Blue was assisting him by shooting rocks, and anything hard they could find, but there was only so much kids without innocence could do. Jasdero's gun felt much heavier than when he was with the noahs, plus the recoil from the shots hurt. He knew it was because his synchro rate was quite low at the moment, with him being new.

The orphans and the headmistress stayed in the safety of the orphanage, while the four boys tried hard to fend them off.

"Blue!" Black shouted, knocking Blue over, saving Blue from a stray akuma bullet.

"As i thought, maybe you should stay inside," Red urged softly, worried about Blue's safety.

"No! I want to fight with all of you!" Blue insisted. "I can protect myself!" Black snorted then. "...I mean, I CAN protect myself from now on! I was just careless!"

Jasdero smiled weakly as he fired again and again. He could hear a maniacal laughter outside the gates... that sounded like Raz. Did he lead them here? Why didn't they attack him? Shouldn't exorcists come soon? He should try his best until then...

His wet clothes stuck to him, and the rain blurred his sight. His shoulders ached from all that shooting, and his eyelids were dropping, he was tired. His legs threatened to buckle beneath him, but he had to hold on...

He failed to see the bullet that rushed towards him.

"JASDERO!" Black cried out.

A green light wrapped around him, and the bullet fell limply to the ground. Everyone stared in awe. Jasdero blinked, then smiled. The gods were on his side. He could do this!

_**~~***End of Chapter Ten: Apart, But Our Hearts Are One***~~**_

_**

* * *

**_XP: Thanks for reading ^^ Hope you liked... drop some comments, yeah?


End file.
